


Hooked, line, and Sinker

by Kats1997



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Loss of Virginity, My idea of their parents anyways, No Beta, Other parents discovered of the Isle kids, Short Chapters, True Love, not good with tags, think this could be called a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 34,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: The Sea three were invited to Auradon, their plan is to do what the core four could never do. Get fairy godmother's wand and let down the barrier around the Isle. Only once at Auradon, they find themselves getting distracted from their mission between schooling, sports events, dances, and something they were told on the Isle would cause trouble....feelings...





	1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke when Gil’s pet chicken clucked loudly as it made its way down the hall. That hen was something else, the only reason Harry didn’t end her was because she laid eggs. She was also the crew's alarm clock and Uma would be mad if any of them didn’t pull their weight around the ship or the shop. Harry rolled out of bed and began to do pushups. He worked out every morning going from pushups to crunches to pull-ups before heading out his door. Once his work out was done he quickly pulled on his jeans and shirt before grabbing his coat it seemed cool this morning which could mean rain, not that Harry minded the rain but being wet in cool weather can kill anyone, so he chose to wear the sleeves on his red jacket. He slipped it on along with his hat before heading out the door grabbing his sword and hook on the way out. He made his way towards the shop for breakfast checking to make sure any of the crew members who haven’t heard the hens clucking were up. He walked into the chip shop the back way to find Ursula doing some dishes.  
“Harry.” Stated Ursula  
“Ursula.” He stated nodding as he headed out into the dining room  
Harry knew Ursula did not like him but she put up with him due to being the muscle around the place, when the sea witches could handle themselves no one messed with a Hook, the name alone sent the toughest of men running. Speaking of sea witches, Uma was nowhere to found.  
“Uma?” he called looking around  
“She went down to the dock to see if she could get some more supplies.” Stated the cook from behind the window  
Harry nodded at this before quickly heading in that direction. He knew his captain could handle herself but, the docks could get wild as people fought for supplies that were not rotten…which was hardly ever brought here but there was always a chance. He found the dock empty except for Uma who had Gil with her. Gil was currently holding a fish net that was acting as a bag, he followed after Uma like a little-lost pup letting her put whatever she pleased into the net.  
“Uma, Gil.” Stated Harry in a greeting  
“Harry.” Stated Gil with a smile  
Uma looked up at him before frowning  
“Harry if you’re here…and I’m here…who is watching the shop!”  
“Cooks got it and your mum is there.” Stated Harry  
Uma glared at him earning one back, Gil froze eyeing his friends holding the net tightly before all but jumping out of his skin when a trumpet was heard. Harry and Uma both looked where the sound came from to find the King’s guard and a messenger standing by them. The messenger smiled at the three before unrolling a roll.  
“His Majesty King Ben has invited you to go to school in Auradon.” Stated the messenger before turning the roll to reveal the roll with their names on it.  
“Your names Harold?” asked Gil  
“Yes, it is…Gilbert.” Stated Harry  
“Touche.” Stated Gil  
Uma rolled her eyes at her friends before looking at the messenger.  
“He sent for us finally….feeling bad was he?”  
“You were the next on the list beside Dizzy.” Stated the messenger before taking out a list to show a list of all the villain children and going by the list they were indeed to be the next group to go  
“We bring four at a time that is all we are able to do, for now, we are still expanding the school in hopes to bring more children there. What is your answer?”  
Uma eyed the roll before looking at Gil who looked excited, Uma turned and looked at Harry who was looking at her with his kohl-lined eyes. They stared a quiet conversation between one another with nothing but looks. They knew if they did this they can make up where Mal and her friends failed. Uma turned back to the messenger and nodded.  
“We will attend.”  
“I will inform King Ben and tomorrow you will be picked up.” He stated before turning and leaving  
Once they were gone, Uma turned to look at her friends with a serious look.  
“We cannot screw this up, understood.”  
“Yes.” Stated the two boys  
“Once this is done they will bow to me, not to that traitor…..they will call my name.”  
“Yes.”  
“What’s my name?” she growled  
“Uma.” Stated Harry  
“What’s my name?” she asked Gil  
“Uma.”  
“Now that is settled we better tell our crew our plan.” She stated, “They will need to be ready to set sail when the barrier is down.”  
“There’s another thing too.”  
“What’s that?” asked Harry as the trio headed towards the shop  
“We have to tell our families.” Stated Gil  
The three froze all not looking forward to that talk at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

The trio decided to wait to tell their families until the chip shop was closed for the night, Gil and Harry invited their families to the shop. Their plan was to tell them they were going to Auradon and then tell them their plan to steal the wand and take down the barrier. But, as soon as they got back Uma called a crew meeting and told everyone. This resulted in uproar and anger in the crew only Harry scratched his hook along the menu board, everyone shut up quickly at this.

“Listen to your captain.” He growled showing his hook

The crew quickly turned to look at her, she was glaring at them.

“Now that I can finish, we are going to go to boradon and get the wand, and then take down the barrier, is that understood?”

“Yes Captain.” Stated the crew

“Good, and once the barrier is down you are to sail the ship over to boradon where we will get our revenge!”

The crew let out whoops and cheers at this enjoying the plan, but that ended soon when Ursula tentacle shot out and shouted about the lack of work being done. Uma just groaned and screamed mom like usual before getting the sounds of cheer among her crew started again.

“Alright! You heard my mom back to work!” she shouted

The crew quickly did as she was told, Harry and Gil helped Uma off the bar. She looked up at the boys once she was down.

“Remember we cannot fail.” She stated seriously

“Aye.” Stated Harry in agreement before they turned to look at Gil

“What?”

The both sighed with annoyance before heading off to continue their work, all while Gil looked confused until Ursula shoved a broom in his hand.

Later after the shop was closed…

The last customer just left leaving just Harry, Uma, and Gil in the main area. Within the hour their families would be sitting down together, and the trio would be telling them that they would be heading to Auradon. But they may already know news travels fast on the little isle, especially among villains. Someone could have saw them receive the invite or heard a member of their crew talking to one another. Harry looked down at his pocket watch before clicking it shut and turning to Uma.

“Shouldn’t they be hear already?”

“Within the hour harry.”

“Maybe when were at Boradon you can learn time.” Stated Gil

Harry glared at his friend earning a grin, Harry gave him a playful shove before the three laughed, only for the laughter to stop when the doors opened to reveal Captain Hook and Harry’s sisters.

“This better be good Harry.” Stated Hook looking at his son

“It is dad.” Stated Harry seriously before looking over at CJ and Harriett “Ello.”

“Hello.” They stated

The thing about the hook siblings is they may not seem friendly to one another but deep down if you hurt one of their own you better believe you would be croc chow before you even could blink. Harry gave his family some food to eat before sitting by Uma and Gil. It was quiet now and none of them joked around anymore. Gil perked up when his dad and brothers entered looking very happy and excited.

“Hi Dad!” stated Gil

“Gil.” Stated Gaston plainly before sitting across from Hook “James.”

“Gaston.” Stated the Captain before going back to eating his fish when Gaston dug into the eggs Gil had given him freshly laid from his pet Henrietta.

Gaston Jr and Gaston the third sat across from Harry’s sisters, and began to flirt with them. Neither of the Hooks were interested. Harry glared at the two then Gil tapped his shoulder, Harry turned and looked at his friend where he found Gil looking just as annoyed with his brothers.

“Don’t bother it’s not like your sisters want them anyways.”

Harry nodded at this he was right neither CJ nor Harriett seemed interested in the brothers and it was no use to start a fight when this was supposed to be a serious matter. Uma appeared with her mom who sat down at the head of the table when Uma took the other head.

“Now care to tell us what was so important to call of us here?” asked Harriett an eyebrow raised

“We received an invitation to attend Auradon Prep.”

Everyone stopped eating at this and looked at the three all with shocked looks.

“This is a joke right?” asked CJ

“No joke.” Stated Gil “But we have a plan or Uma does.”

“We go, get the wand, and undo the barrier.” Stated Uma

“That worked so well for Mal and her group.” Stated Gaston Jr rolling his eyes

“They aren’t wrong, they’re were four of them and only three of you.” Stated Gaston

“One less lose end to worry about.” Stated Harry “Plus we’re not like them.”

“He’s right.” Stated Uma “Were stronger, cleverer and will not fall for Auradons tricks.”

Hook eyed his son

“I will let you go and do this only if you also promise one thing.”

“And that is?”

“Kill pan.”

“I probably won’t see him but if I do then yes.” Stated Harry

“He has a son.” Stated Gil

“Then his son.” Stated Hook

“I’m okay with that.” Stated Harry putting his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up onto the table only for Uma to swat them down with a glare earning an annoyed huff from Harry

“If the idea of killing is being tossed around, kill the beast.” Stated Gaston “oh and tell Belle just because I have children does not mean I do not want to see marry her.”

“Okay…” stated Gil “But aren’t you married to mo-“

“Not the point.” Stated Gaston seriously

“Anything from you mom?”

“The triton.” She stated

Uma nodded at this, knowing that everything their parents want will not happen until the barrier was down.

“Anything else? Or can we start packing?” asked Harry

“You can start packing.”

With that the meeting ended and the trio were left alone

“Well…that went better than excepted.”

“How so?” asked Uma

“I honestly thought it would end in a brawl.” Stated Gil

Harry nodded in agreement

“Okay your not wrong….” She stated “Tomorrow we ride with the tide.”

With that all three of them went their separate ways to pack for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, there was a crowd at the docks just like there was whenever a group of children left for Auradon off the isle. Some children were jealous others were in awe and mostly the adults of the isle glared and talked quietly behind their backs about how the toughest villains’ children were going to go soft.

“Anyone else find it odd our parents actually came to see us off?” asked Harry eyeing his father who was talking with Gaston and Ursula

“Yes.” Stated Uma

Gil went to answer only for his dad to pull him back to talk to him

“When you see Belle what do you do?”

“Tell her you said hi and just cuz you have sons doesn’t mean you still don’t want to marry her?”

“Good lad.” Stated Gaston tapping Gil’s face “And the beast and his pup?”

“That when you see him you’ll kill him and maybe let Ben live if Belle agrees to marry you?”

“Good, don’t forget got it?”

“Yup.”

“Uma do not fail us at getting that barrier down understood?”

“Yes mother.”

“And for your reward of completing this, you will get that sea pony you always wanted.”

Uma nodded at this knowing her mom was lying

“And you will hook Pan when you see him?”

“Again dad he’s not at-“

“His child then understood?”

“Aye.”

“Good.” Stated Hook pulling down on Harry’s hat it was the only way Harry knew his dad cared it was the only type of good job he ever got from him and for Harry it was enough

One of the guards opened the door to the limo when the other opened the trunk for the kids to put their stuff in even though their three bags could take up one seat all together. They threw their things into the trunk before climbing into the limo.

“Help yourself to the candy.” Stated one of the guards as he climbed into the front

“Candy…is it poisoned?” asked Gil eyeing it

“No.”

“How can we trust you?” asked Harry eyeing the guards

“Because I enjoy my job and do not want to end back up where I just took you from.”

Gil eyed the candy before shrugging and grabbing a piece of chocolate he moaned at the taste before looking at Uma and Harry and offering them the piece he took a bit of.

“I’m good.” Stated Uma

Harry shook his head motioning for Gil to eat it, Gil shrugged before doing so and soon stuffed his face full of chocolate balls. Uma looked out of the window when Harry looked at this Captain, she noticed his eyes on her through the reflection of the window. She smirked at him earning one back it was a way to let eachother know they were alright and the plan was still on.

“Um…guys.” Stated Gil the best he could with a mouth full of chocolate

Harry and Uma looked to find them driving towards the bridge that was cut off, Gil froze looking at the bridge in shock, Uma grabbed Harry’s arm and Gil’s shirt as they wheeled closer to the end of the bridge. She figured if they went over they’d sink quickly she could breathe under the water her friends couldn’t she’d use her sea form to swim as fast as she could to give them air. Harry began to panic and try to get out any door or window he could. Soon they all froze and screamed in fear as the limo rolled off the bridge only for it to roll onto a golden magical bridge. They stopped screaming and looked confused before looking at the smirking guards.

“Sorry but, this is the only fun we get, ask all the other kids we do this for every new comer.”

“Why I oughta-“ began Harry raising his hook only for Gil and Uma to hold him back both glaring at him with looks that said remember the plan

Harry huffed flopping against the leather of the limo seat glaring at them with his blue kohl lined eyes, Uma’s hand on his bicep caught his attention. He looked at her with an raised eyebrow, she looked back at him with her brown eyes that seemed to stare deeply into his soul.

“Don’t worry Harry soon everything will work it. It will be easy as a fish that is hooked lined and sinker.” She stated before settling back against the seat arms crossed and a smirk pulling at her lips


	4. Chapter 4

The limo rolled into the driveway of Auradon Prep, it was a new school year hence why new children from the Isle were attending. But being a new school year meant lots of activity, currently, the marching band was playing loudly, and the cheerleaders were cheering chants of how Auradon was the best and many other things. But, the thing that caught the trio’s attention was the beauty of the world around them, not a single dead plant in sight, the smell of the air was fresh and heavenly, and the light. The brightness of the world around them was shocking and hurt their eyes. On the isle, it was always cloudy if not rainy. They have never seen the sun before and it was causing them to be affected a bit. When the door opened they stumbled out and the band cut the music suddenly as did the cheers from the cheerleaders it was dead silent.

“The light takes some getting used to.” Stated a familiar voice

Once their eyes adjusted Mal and Ben were standing there to greet them along with Fairy godmother. Harry stood close to Uma at the sight of Mal, they had a past, the daughter of the evilest sorceresses and the son of the cruelest pirate. Their parents decided they could make a whole new generation of evil together nothing more than a setup. Mal and Harry tried to get along at first but by the end of the first day, they tried to kill one another literally. Their parents used a spell to chain them together, the spell left marks on hands in the shape of anchors. The only way to break the spell was a true love first kiss, and on the isle that would never happen. But, when Mal went off to Auradon and then kissed Ben at cotillion the spell was broken. The mark on his hand didn’t glow anymore and it faded but it was still there, so he covered it using a glove and going by the glove on Mal’s hand she did as well.

“Welcome to Auradon.” Stated Ben with his usual kingly smile

“Thanks for having us.” Stated Gil with a smile back, oddly enough for a villain Gil had good manners that included please and thank you and holding doors open

Fairy godmother stepped in quickly introducing herself before taking her hand back when she got to Harry and saw his hook.

“Oh…” she stated, “That will be put into the museum.”

Harry quickly held his hook with his free hand and glare at her

“No one is taking me hook.” He stated seriously “especially not for an extraction display.”

“How about this.” Stated Ben “We get a display case for you to keep in your room to hold the hook, you only have the key to it, no one else. The only thing is you can’t wear it anywhere outside your room, because it’s a weapon. See compromise you get to keep your hook and everyone will be safe.”

Harry looked ready to disagree but one look from Uma and he nodded knowing if he disagreed it would affect their plan.

“Aye.” He sighed

“Good.” Stated Ben before turning to find Evie and Doug waiting “All right then, Doug this Harry son of Captain Hook, Gil son of Gaston, and Uma daughter of Ursula.”

“Hello, I’m Doug son of Dopey.”

“And you already know Evie, they will be taking over for Mal and Myself to help you three get settled.”

“We have some press meetings.” Stated Mal with an eye roll earning a chuckle from Ben

“That we do but we will be by later to check on you.” He stated before him and Mal said their goodbyes and walked off

“So.” Stated Evie clapping her hands and smiling as she turned back to them “Shall we get started.”

The sea three shared a look that said what did we get ourselves into.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, first things first don’t worry about the thing you brought they will be sent to your rooms.” Stated Doug “I know you guys can do it yourselves but, we need to do a few things before we even go to your rooms and do a tour of the place.”

“What do we have to do?” asked Uma as they walked through the halls following the couple closely yet being wary of where they were being led

“Well first, we take you to get a medical exam.”

“Why?” asked Harry “We’re perfectly healthy.”

“The reason we do this now is because we had a child come here who had a milk allergy and did not know it until they drank milk for the first time.” Stated Evie “So we put this plan into place to keep our students safe, it will also test genetics for hearing loss and if you need glasses.”

“How do you do that?” asked Gil out of curiously

“Well before all the villains were sent to the Isle they had a medical check up done which including take a blood sample to have on file. So, the nurse will take this little machine that will prick your finger and don’t worry you won’t fall asleep.” Joked Doug making Evie laugh as well as Gil when Uma let out an annoyed sigh and Harry rolled his eyes “So they take the blood sample from that little prick and it will match it with your parents which will let them see if you need glasses or hearing aids or if your allergic to anything. Any questions?”

The trio looked at one another before shaking their heads, Evie opened the door and led them in where a doctor was waiting for them with three nurses.

“Hello, you must be our new students, my name is Doctor Delbert Doppler, and these are my nurses Joyce, Ann, and Cyrus.” Stated the man who smiled at this kindly before sitting down at the computer and began to open a few files “Let us see, we have Gilbert Legume.”

He turned and looked at the group before motioning to Gil

“You have your father’s physic I see.”

“Thanks, I think…and it’s just Gil.”

“Alright, Gil Joyce will be checking you over today and taking a blood sample from you.”

The nurse smiled and motioned to a seat by some medical supplies, Gil looked at his friends before walking over and sitting down letting the nurse do her work and write down things on a chart.

“Uma the daughter of Ursula you will be with Cyrus he is specially trained for people who can transform into sea creatures.”

Uma eyed the shorter rounded nurse before walking over and letting him go through his process. The doctor turned and smiled at this Harry before motioning to Ann who smiled kindly at him even though Harry could see the fear in her eyes especially when she noticed his hook.

“And you Harold-“

“It’s Harry.”

“Well, you Harry will have Ann.” He stated before turning back his computer

Harry walked over and sat down in the chair, Ann made her way over and began to do what she needed to do.

“I need to see your hand be able to get the blood sample.” She stated shakily

Harry offered his hand letting her prick his finger and take the sample, as much as he enjoyed to see people fear him right now he needed to seem not much of a threat for their plan to work. So he had to act friendly, unfortunately.

“I won’t hook you ya know.” He stated quietly

“Pardon?” she asked

“I said I won’t hook ya.” He repeated, “It’s all for show we have to act that way on the isle to survive, I don’t like hurting people.”

She offered him a sweet smile at this and relaxed

“Well, you won’t have to anymore.” She stated

It took everything Harry had not to gag when he offered her a sweet smile back. The doctor called them over to the screen.

“This is the fun part from what we understand from other children is that many of you only know one parent.” Stated the Doctor “Today you will know your other parent.”

“I already know mine.” Stated Gil with a grin “My mom is Laurette and I have two aunts who actually live here named Claudette and Paulette.”

The doctor nodded at this pointing to the screen for Gil to see sure enough he was right on who his family was. The doctor looked back before nodding.

“Have you ever needed glasses Gil?” he asked

“No I….I mean I can’t see things if they are small like words in books but I use the pictures to be able to read….why?”

“Well, your father has a gene that involves needing glasses to able to read small print nothing major you could just get reading glasses for when you do your school work.” Stated the Doctor before tapping his own glasses “That is what I have.”

“Oh.” Stated Gil “Do they have different styles?”

“Of course, actually Joyce would you be willing to show Gil the styles we have and he could come back later to get fitted.”

“Of course, follow me.” She stated before leading through a doorway to go look at glasses

“Uma mother is, of course, Ursula and your father is Captain Davy Jones.”

Harry looked at Uma with a grin

“So not only are ye a sea witch but ye are the daughter of a pirate captain…how about that.” Stated Harry

Uma huffed with a smirk and gave Harry a playful nudge, the doctor smiled at the two before looking back at the screen.

“Nothing medical I could see except for obesity being a medical factor but by looking at you, and according to the checkup you are healthy, so I would not worry.” Stated the doctor “Keep doing whatever you are doing, and you should be fine.”

Uma nodded at this listening to his advice, the doctor turned back to the screen and pulled up Harry’s file before nodding.

“Your mother is a pirate as well; her name is Red Jessica.” He stated with a smile “And no trouble for you either.”

Gil peered out wearing thick frames on his face, with a confused look

“How about these?”

Uma and Harry shared a look before looking back at Gil with approving nods earning a grin from Gil who turned and handed them back to Joyce.

“After you get settled come back and we will get you set up okay?” stated Joyce

“Alright.” Stated Gil before walking back over to his friends

They walked out into the hallway to find Evie and Doug waiting for them along with three people who had a few bags and a rack full of clothes. Uh oh!


	6. Chapter 6

“Next step is makeovers!” shouted Evie loudly

“Oh no no no.” stated Harry walking backward

“Oh yes yes yes.” Stated Evie before pushing Harry and Gil into a room and leading Uma to another

“First things first hair.” Stated one of the men motioning to the two chairs set up

Gil and Harry shared a look before shrugging, the Isle you went to Dizzy to get your hair cut when she did a good job since she left for Auradon her relatives butchered people’s hair. Both were way past due for a haircut and if Dizzy could do what she could do on the Isle. The people of Auradon probably could do the same if not better with the type of tools they had. The stylist set to work on their hair, asking each what they wanted and liked, Harry didn’t change his that much but he did get it a bit shorter than usual mostly due to how warm it was in Auradon, Gil seemed to follow his example only he had the stylist slick up his hair to the point it was spikey and standing up instead of his normal flat look.

“Well?” asked Gil

“Looks weird because I’ve never seen you like that but….oddly enough good too you don’t look like your dad that much now.”

“Good.” Stated Gil quickly

Harry frowned at this, when they didn’t get along with their parents and Harry hated looking like his dad, it was better if they didn’t get used to this treatment. They were here on a mission to get the wand and take down the barrier and Gil was enjoying the treatment too much. Later when they were alone Harry would have to remind Gil his place and help break auradon’s spell over him. Once their hair was done the stylist lead them back into a room that looked odd to the boys. It had two separate rooms and two more chairs as well as candles and some odd smells in the room.

“What is this?”

“Behind those two doors are bathrooms for your bath and relax before coming out here in the robes provided and then you are able to pick out new clothing.”

“What’s wrong with our old ones?” asked Gil looking down at his outfit

“Nothing but we noticed some students enjoy having new clothing to be able to wear.” Stated the Stylist

“Do we have to bath?” asked Harry

“Well not right now if you prefer to wait until later but these are the only bathrooms that have baths the ones in the dorm rooms are showers.” Stated the other stylists “Either way they both have warm water.”

“Wait for what?” asked Gil “Like out of the tap?”

“Yes.”

“We don’t need to get it from outside and heat it up on the stove?” asked Harry

“No.”

“Later.” Stated Gil all but running into one of the rooms

“Oi.” Stated Harry before rolling his eyes and disappearing into the other one, he’d talk to Gil later how they can’t fall under Auradon’s spell but for now, he could enjoy a small perk of being off the Isle…mmm, warm water…


	7. Chapter 7

Harry really didn’t want to get out of the warm bath but soon the water was cold, he sighed and got out and grabbed a towel drying off with hit. He felt the towel before humming it was very soft it was odd to feel something so soft before he left he would steal one of these towels to use. He went to put him clothes back on only to find them gone he quickly pulled the robe on and walked out glaring.

“Where are my clothes?” he growled

“Right here all washed even hand cleaned your coat or magic cleaned.” Stated the stylist motioning to the clean and folded clothes

“Oh….thank ye?” offered Harry he felt sick at saying those words again but it was nice of them to do so

“But how about you try on some new clothes first before you put them back on Gil already found some.”

Gil peered out wearing a t-shirt and jeans with some sneakers she smiled at Harry

“How do I look?” he asked with a grin

“Pretty good actually.” Stated Harry only to frown at the sneakers “You already messed them up Gil.”

“They looked weird new.” He stated with a frown

Harry rolled his eyes at this before walking over to the rack and looking over the clothes, he was about to give up and just follow Gil's lead with a shirt and some jeans only to find a red jacket that looked much like his old one only waist length and the sleeves didn’t come off. He quickly grabbed the clothing before disappearing into the changing room and trying it on with the jeans and shirt. He came out wearing the outfit and Gil smiled.

“Hey you look like Harry 2.0.” stated Gil with a grin

Harry stood in front of the mirror to see Gil was right he looked like himself still just upgraded, he quickly slipped on his boots refusing new ones when his old ones worked just fine plus they were broken in. They were lead outside to find Doug waiting for them.

“Come on let's go see if Evie is done with Uma.” He stated leading the two away only to find Evie and Uma rounding the corner

Harry froze and eyed his captain in shock, her once braided teal hair was flowing free and it didn’t have the shrimp smell to it but a fresh apple smell, she was wearing a teal jacket with a white crop top underneath that showed off more skin that Harry had ever seen, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of heeled boots. Harry looked up when she cleared her throat she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Too much?” she asked

“No, ye look…nice.” He stated

“Good.” She stated before turning to Evie “What’s next?”

“Rooms, and don’t worry Mal and Ben made it legal for everyone to decorate their rooms the way they wanted.” She stated with a smile “Mal’s had spray paint, mine has blue sparkles with-“

“Evie, their rooms.” Stated Dough

“Oh right…” she stated before leading them away and then opening the first room “This is your room Uma, right now you do not have a roommate but you may next year.”

Uma eyed the room finding it a plain white except for her bag she brought with her and her old clothes folded nicely on the bed giving a splash of teal to the room.

“The only thing that is asked is that you do not do anything to the bed frame or desk due to them being owned by the school but everything else is all you.” She stated with a smile

Uma walked over before slowly sitting on the bed with a shocked look at how soft it was, she could get used to this bed and the clothing she was given they both were so soft unlike her old clothes and her cot on the isle.

“Why don’t you go show Harry and Gil their room when I talk to Uma on what she would like to do to her room.” Stated Evie before disappearing and shutting the door before Doug could answer earning a sigh and an eye roll from him

“Follow me.” He stated before leading the two to their room and opening it to find it looked much like Uma’s whitewashed except for their bag and clothes adding the smallest amount of color to the room, “We figure you two would like to share but if you would pref-“

“No, it’s fine.” Stated Harry

“Yeah, not the first time Harry and I had to share a room.” Stated Gil

It wasn’t a lie when the crew grew Gil moved into Harry’s room and the two shared a room but for the most part, Gil spent his nights at his dad’s house unless he was in trouble then he would share the room with Harry. They got along just fine and the room was not even half the size of this one so they would be just fine in here plus it would help with their plan.

“Right how do you guys want to decorate like colors wise?” offered Doug taking out a pen and pad

“Orange.”

“Dark red.”

The pirate and Gil looked at one another with annoyed looks

“Relax this happens a lot in this case we usually spilt the room so the side that is harry’s will be dark red when Gil’s will be orange.” Stated Doug “Same thing with your bathroom your towels will be easy to tell apart.”

Gil smiled at this before flopping back onto the bed only to gasp

“What is it?” asked Harry holding his hook tightly ready for a fight

“Nothing just it’s so soft…not itchy like my hay-filled one at home.” Stated Gil before sitting up “Lay on your harry.”

Harry eyed the bed with an unsure look.

“You never had a bed have you?”

“No just a hammock.” Stated Harry who slowly sat on the bed and laid back tensely but he soon relaxed okay he was taking this bed and that towel back with him when this was over with

“Nice right?”

“Aye.” He stated quietly

“I’ll let you two get settled and I’ll be back with what you requested and your class schedules for tomorrow.” With that Doug left leaving the two alone

“Gil?”

“Yeah Harry?”

“remember this is temporary-“

“I know…but I can enjoy it while it last right?”

Harry sighed and nodded at this

“Aye.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was later at night after curfew when Uma snuck into their room, she looked around and raised an eyebrow at the color scheme of orange and dark red.

“What?” asked Gil “We couldn’t agree.”

Uma shook her head at this rolling her eyes

“Did you forget why we came?” she hissed

“Hey, we need to blend in.” stated Gil “Wouldn’t it be weird if we didn’t decorate?”

“Gil, don’t be the weak link we can’t afford it.” She hissed at him

“I already talked to him he knows.” Stated Harry from his bed

She looked at Gil and relaxed a bit when she saw him nod, she pulled out a map of the school and laid it on their table.

“Where did you get that?” asked Harry looking at the map

“Online I printed it out.”

“Print...ed?” asked Gil

“It’s a weird thing that takes the image on the screen and it ends up on paper through ink somehow.”

“Huh.” Stated Harry and Gil looking at it

“Focus.”

“Aye captain.” Stated Harry motioning to the map with his hook

Uma stepped forwards and pointed to the museum tapping her teal painted nails on the map, Harry took her hand curiously and looked at her nails. He’d never seen her with them painted before, they looked….nice….but Uma didn’t do nice and yet….he wished she would take time to do these little things it added to her beauty….Harry snapped out of it when Uma snatched her hand back and quickly turned away to point at the map again but not before Harry saw a light blush on her cheeks. At first, he thought it was makeup that she was made to wear by the stylist and Evie only it faded.

“Guys…plan?” asked Gil breaking up the awkwardness between the two from the silence

“Right, tomorrow we will go to our classes, then after class to the museum to get a better layout of the place then look for a quick way off the isle.” She stated

“Should we spilt up?” asked Gil

“He may be right for once it may look odd to see all three of us at the museum and then looking at transportation.”

Uma sighed and nodded at this, before looking at the map then between the two boys, she pointed to Gil before pointing to the map.

“You will go to the museum and look around, take the phone they gave you with you, use the camera so we will be able to see escape routes and how the museum is set up.” She stated before looking at Harry “We will be looking at transportation, you know how to steer a ship correct?”

“Aye have since I was a wee lad.” Stated Harry proudly his chest puffing out a bit in pride

Uma smirked rolling her eyes at this

“Then we will look at getting a ship or some type of sea fairing vessel.” She stated, “We can do this.”

“Aye.”

“Yup.” Stated Gil with a smile and a nod before frowning “Can someone read my schedule and tell me where I go tomorrow and when?”

Uma sighed looking at Harry who shrugged at this grabbing the pieces of paper before reading Gil off the list who made symbols near them.

“What time are they at?” asked Gil

Harry stared at the numbers and growled when they became jumbled he was ready to rip the sheet to pieces when Uma held out her hand. He handed it over and let Uma read the numbers off before she looked at him.

“Where is yours?”

“My what?”

“Your schedule.” She stated

Harry handed it over and Uma looked it over before holding out her hand

“Your pocket watch.”

Harry slowly handed that over as well but kept it attached to him, it was the only gift his father ever gave him besides his hook it was his most prized possession. Harry watched her take a color thin piece of paper that was sticky before sticking in different colors by different numbers. She then took different colored markers and marked his schedule.

“Okay so we only have classes in the morning, so you don’t have to worry about these colors at night okay?”

“Okay?”

“So, your first class is at 8, it’s the same class as Gil and me so when the arm is in the red marker you go to your first class.” She stated “Then orange marker is your second, yellow is third…you get it?”

“Aye.”

“Good see you two in the morning.” She stated before placing the watch back into Harry’s hand and closing it she walked out the door as quiet as possible so she would not get caught

“Aye aye captain.” Whispered Gil with a mock salute

Harry glared at his friend for saying aye aye and putting on a horrible mocking tone of his accent. Gil held up his hands as to say sorry was just joking when Harry held up his hook. Harry rolled his eyes before looking down at his watch with the modifications Uma made to it, he smirked to himself and clicked it shut before heading off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

 Harry groaned at the blaring of what Auradonians called an ‘alarm clock’ it was much worse than Gil’s chicken waking them up at dawn clucking as she is marching up and down the ship hallways. He sat up as did Gil who looked just as annoyed.

“I miss Henrietta.” Stated Gil

“For once I agree with you about that hen.” Stated Harry with a growl hitting the alarm until he found the off button

“So where are we going first?” asked Gil as he did some push ups

“Something called goodness class.” stated Harry from where he was doing his own work out

“Okay…” groaned Gil before pulling on a shirt and some jeans and quickly pulling his hair in a messy bun “Can we get breakfast first?”

“Aye.” Stated Harry following his lead before grabbing his hook “After we grab Uma.”

“Harry you know the rules.” Stated Gil motioning to the Hook

Harry sighed at this looking at it before nodding and locking it up in the case before hiding it in his closet under his old clothes. When he was given the case, Ben told him that even Jay couldn’t break into it and not even magic either only the key would open it. He highly doubts that but to be on the safe side he hides it away. He turned to find Gil waiting for him at the door and motioned for him to go as he followed Gil out yanking on his glove to hide the anchor on his hand. They found Uma walking up the stairs towards them.

“Did the alarm wake you up to?” asked Gil with an annoyed look

“No, the sun did.” She huffed “I forgot to close my curtains last night because I usually don’t on the ship but there’s more sun here.”

Harry hummed at this, he needed coffee and hopefully, they had some and nothing to fancy either he liked his coffee black. On the way down to breakfast Harry couldn’t help but stare at Uma’s teal hair as she walked it seemed to sway back and forth like the waves of the sea, he missed the sea smell she used to have, it reminded him of home and made him at ease. He never realized he would miss it until now. When they got into line for breakfast a lot of the kids got out of line and ran at the sight of them the only ones who didn’t we're former VKs themselves or a few of the upper Royals who were stuck up.

Uma stuck with a more vegan diet due to her being part of sea life she usually stayed away from fish. Gil had just about anything that was protein he could get his hands on and some unhealthy stuff as well, much like his dad he enjoyed eating a lot of eggs to keep up his muscle mass. When Harry had his normal seafood diet that involved salmon in the morning with some oranges. It was an old habit he had due to growing up on a ship, they had a lot of fresh fruits or as fresh as they can be on the isle to try and prevent scurvy it was something he dad was very strict about, and Harry followed getting sick the one week he didn’t.

“How did you sleep?” asked Gil to Uma in between bites

“What do you think?” she asked

“The same as Harry and I not good.” Stated Gil “No waves sound hitting the ship outside and no rocking from the waves to lull us to sleep.”

“Same.” Stated Uma before looking at Harry “Something different about you?”

Gil looked at well with a confused look before nodding in agreement.

“I forgot me kohl.” He stated with an annoyed look “So I ain’t wearing any.”

“That’s it.” Stated Gil with a nod before looking when a tray slammed down on their table “Hi.”

The boy stared at them he had brown-red hair and a young boy look to him, but he was glaring, he was mostly glaring at Harry.

“Can we help you?” asked Uma

“Yeah, you can go back to where you came from fish face.” Hissed the boy

Harry glared at the boy before standing up, he towered over him he glared down at him and began to walk towards him.

“Harry.” Stated Uma

Gil got up and went to grab Harry’s arm only for the look Harry shot him caused him to sit down, he’d never seen Harry as angry as he was now. He’d seen Harry’s dad that angry before….and it seemed the curse of Captain Hook’s eyes turning red was passed down to his son. The boy held his ground glaring up at him.

“You do not speak to her like that.” He hissed lowly

“What are you going to do about it Hook?” he asked

It hit Harry who this kid was when he hissed out his last name, he was Peter Pan’s son, and his dad was right it seemed Pan was annoying, and it rubbed off on his son. Harry went to go punch the kid only for his fist to be caught he looked back and saw Ben holding his fist.

“What’s going on here?” asked the King

“I didn’t do anything I came over to welcome them here Ben and I must have set Hook off I mean his dad hates my dad why wouldn’t he hate me.” Stated Pan’s son acting all innocent

“I did no such thing.” Hissed Harry “He came over and told us to go back where we came from and called Uma a name.”

“Even if he did you shouldn’t punch him.” stated Ben before looking at Pan’s son “Patrick I know for a fact you can cause trouble so I don’t believe you 100% either, so why don’t you walk away and Harry you sit down and then leave each other be.”

“Fine.” Stated Patrick before walking away with his tray

Harry, on the other hand, looked ready to blow his eyes were still very red and he was still very tense.

“Hey.” Stated Ben standing in front of him “Trust me I know what it’s like to get angry here countdown with me taking deep breaths at every number.”

Harry looked at Ben at this before glowing and punching the table, Uma and Gil shared a look before quickly getting up from there seats. Gil grabbed Harry’s fist and lowered it carefully when Uma stepped in between Ben and Harry.

“He can’t count.” She stated quietly knowing Harry hated the subject

“Oh…um…. okay, I’ll count down you take deep breaths with each number I say okay?”

Harry nodded and let Ben help him, once Ben got down to zero Harry’s eyes were blue again and he wasn’t tense anymore.

“Feeling better?” asked Ben

Harry nodded slowly and looked over to see as if the whole room as staring at him, he sent one glare there way and everyone quickly turned around. Ben sighed before putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder and looking around.

“All three of you grab your trays and come with me.” He stated before turning and heading out of the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they had their trays of food they met Ben outside the cafeteria, he led them through the hallways silently which was very much unlike the young King. He opened the door of a room to reveal the core four all eating at an empty table.  
“Perhaps you should eat in here with us until you adjust.”  
“Why are you eating in here anyways special treatment?” joked Uma  
“Kinda, they are my advisors of who to bring next from the isle and how we can make the isle better for kids when they wait, so this is usually our meeting times.”  
Evie looked up from where she was drawing some designs smiling at Gil as he sat down next to her. Back on the isle the two of them actually got along, mostly due to the fact their parents were considered to be the most good looking and vain villains on the isle it only made sense that their children would also be just as good looking.  
“Hi, Evie what you working on?”  
Evie instantly began to explain her design to Gil who looked at it with interest before humming, he took the pencil from her hand before roughly sketching something out on the design. The room was quiet when the group watched this, no one ever messed with Evie’s visions. Gil handed the pencil back and Evie looked at the design when everyone looked waiting to see what kind of bad reaction the evil queen’s daughter would have. Instead, she let out a squeal of delight and hugged Gil tightly.  
“Oh my goodness that put my design over the edge I love it.” She stated, “Later you are coming back to my designing room to look at other sketches I am having trouble with.”  
“Okay but first I gotta go get my glasses.” Stated Gil  
“That’s fine after you get them when you come over we can trick them out so they are more like your style like Dizzy and I did for hers.”  
Gil nodded happily only for him to remember the plan and looked at Harry and Uma before frowning and shaking his head.  
“Can’t I have plans to go look at the museum today.” He stated  
“It will be there any day Gil.” Stated Evie  
“Ummm.” Stated Gil looking at Uma’s direction  
“Fine go I’ll go to the museum with Harry.” She stated with a huff  
Gil smiled happily like a puppy and began to talk to Evie once more, Harry rolled his eyes at this. Gil was always into fashion as he was the one on the ship that often repaired the crews clothes and it was one of the reasons why Ursula let him hang around he made tablecloths and aprons for her shop and stuff for the staff to wear.  
“Since Gil seems to have an after-school activity now why don’t you two find some clubs to join?” asked Carlos “Like Jay and I are on the tourney team.”  
“Tourney?”  
“Yeah.” Stated Jay before explaining it “But, only guys allowed sorry Uma.”  
“Fine by me it sounds boring anyway.”  
“You want to try out Harry?”  
“No.” stated Harry before biting into his orange making sure to get as much juice as he could into his mouth and not on himself or the table  
“Okay there are other clubs too, they're all in one area of the building so you can look at them and decide what you want to try pretty easily.”  
“We will keep that in mind.” Stated Uma before locking eyes with Mal and Ben who were chatting back and forth quietly “What are you whispering about?”  
The couple turned and noticed all eyes on them, Mal shot Ben a look and Ben sighed at this rubbing a hand over his face.  
“We need to talk about that fight, I have no doubt in my mind that Patrick started it he likes to cause trouble.” Stated Ben “But you can’t punch people Harry, Jay had to learn this to when he started out, I get it you want to protect your friends but that’s not the answer.”  
“And what do you do then?”  
“Talk it out.” Stated Mal “It’s not like the isle where it’s whoever wins the fight wins the agreement.”  
Harry huffed at this  
“Also we need to talk about getting you a tutor.”  
“What for?” asked Harry  
“For both you and Gil actually, once Gil has his glasses he will need to learn to read and Harry I believe you have dyscalculia.”  
“What’s that?” asked Uma now who was fully paying attention to Ben  
“Let me ask you this first when you see numbers or do the math of any kind do the numbers get all mixed up?”  
“Aye.”  
“Then yeah you have dyscalculia.” Stated Ben “So a tutor who is trained how to help people with that will be able to help you just like how Gil’s tutor will help him read.”  
“Oh….” Stated Harry before nodding “If I must.”  
“It will help you I promise.” Stated Ben with a smile  
Harry just looked back down at his food glaring at the plate before noticing Uma’s hand on his knee, he met her eyes and smirked at him. Harry smirked back, they’d be out of here soon and all of this new stuff wouldn’t matter anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast, the trio headed towards their first class that was called ‘goodness’ class. The name alone sent Harry’s stomach-turning and wishing to get off the isle quickly. Gil took a seat on one side of Uma when Harry took the other.

“Evie stated this class is easy to pass just go with the one that doesn’t sound fun.” Stated Gil quietly to his two friends as fairy godmother walked in

The two of them nodded before turning back to the front of the class, Fairy godmother smiled at the group before flipping the chalkboard to reveal goodness class written on it.

“Hello, children you are our third group of this class and your processors are all living among us with no problems.” She stated before flipping the board once more to reveal a question on the board “Let us get started, I will ask you these questions and you will answer which you think is the best answer understood?”

She received nods from the trio she smiled before turning back to the board, Gil started making snoring sounds quietly, when Harry made a hook with his finger and pretended to hook himself Uma rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends. All three laughed before stopping when Fairy godmother turned around raising an eyebrow at the three-looking displeased before using a stick to tap the board. She read off the questions mostly due to the fact Gil couldn’t read it without his glasses. She praised them when they got all the questions right before frowning and sighing.

“Evie told you to go with the one that does not sound as much fun, didn’t she?” she asked

Harry and Uma shook their heads no when Gil shook his head yes, Uma gave him a nudge he looked to his friends to see they really look before looking back and shaking his head no. Harry groaned and facepalmed at his friend’s stupidness.

“Well I would like you all to try and think for yourselves, it will help you out in the world and in your other classes.” She stated, “But, for today you all did well so 100%, dismissed.”

“I thought I was going to kill her or me self.” Stated Harry with an annoyed look

“Just a little longer and we will be gone.” Stated Uma pulling the boys closely “Meet me at lunchtime in my room so we can come up with a new plan involving the princess.”

She walked off when the bell sounded stating that the first class was over with and the next would begin in fifteen minutes. Harry and Gil walked off in different directions to head off to their next classes. Uma had potion making, Gil had geography, and Harry had music class. He groaned when he walked into the room to find the room filled with prince and princess. They all stopped chatting when they saw him, and all tried to hide behind each other. He walked over and sat in a desk before kicking his feet up onto the desktop, only for them to be pushed off by the teacher.

“You must be Mr. Hook I am Maestro Cadenza your teacher.” He stated with a smile only to look when a beautiful French woman appeared behind him

“And I am Madame de Garderobe the other teacher.” She stated, “It is lovely you have you here in our classroom but, please do not put your feet up during class hours.”

Harry nodded at this forcing himself to smile, but he would admit he enjoyed hearing another person with an accent around here. He zoned off until Madame de Garderobe called his name he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“We are going around introducing ourselves and if we have any musical talents, Mr. Hook.”

“Do I have to?” asked Harry

“Oui.” She stated motioning him to stand up

Harry groaned standing up, he faced the class when she motioned him, the class all looked scared of him which he enjoyed. He looked around with a smirk causing a few girls to move towards the princes for protection and a few princes to look towards the door to escape.

“I am Harry Hook, son of captain hook.”

“Do you have any musical talents such as singing?” she asked

“No I don’t sing, I am a pirate.” He stated, “Pirates don’t sing unless drinking is involved.”

“Oh….um instruments perhaps?” offered Maestro Cadenza

Harry eyed him before sighing he couldn’t believe he was going to admit this to a bunch of Boradonians.

“I can play the piano.” He stated hands stuffed into his pockets looking down his boots

“Really as can I would you care to play?” asked Maestro Cadenza

“Not really.”

“After class perhaps?”

“Do I-“

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Groaned Harry before flopping back into his seat with an annoyed look which stayed on his fact all class until the bell rang and a smirk graced his lips when all the royals ran past him in fright

“Come.” Stated Maestro motioning to his piano

Harry walked over to it, he looked at it in shock it was beautiful, the wood was so well taken care off, the keys were milky white and the keys a shiny black. He’d never seen such a beautiful piano and he was scared to touch it.

“Go on.” Stated Madame

Harry slowly sat down and his fingers skimmed the keys slowly eyeing them in shock, before tapping the middle C to hear a beautiful sound grace his ears, it was tuned perfectly, this piano wasn’t like the one on the jolly roger or in the chip soup.

“What is wrong?” asked Madame

“I…I’ve never played on a tuned piano before…or one as beautiful as this.” He started playing his hand back

The couple shared a look before the Maestro put his hand on Harry’s and put it on the piano and nodded to Harry when the boy looked at him.

“I know the feeling, I was a piano once during the beasts curse when I was able to play the piano with my hands it was…odd instead of just thinking the music and my body playing them. But do what comes naturally it will come to you.”

Harry nodded at this giving the man a smile, for once he felt accepted here like he didn’t have to force it. He turned and began to play the instruments smiling as he did when the music he learned from his father came flooding back. It wasn’t ballroom which the teachers were used to but still, it sounded beautiful on the piano. Once Harry was done playing the piece he took his hands off and waited to be told everything he did wrong much like his father always did before throwing bottles at him and kicking him out. Only there was no yelling and no bottles but, clapping. He turned to find Madame wiping her eyes and Maestro clapping a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

“Bravo, bravo Mr. Hook.” Stated Madame before touching her husband shoulder and whispering his ear

Maestro listened before looking at his wife and nodding his smile getting bigger of that were possible.

“You did wonderfully I have never had a student play so well before.”

“Your joking.” Stated Harry

“I am not.” He stated, “But, I have a question to ask you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue as Harry watches Madame write him a pass to his next class due to the bell going off stating the next class had started.

“Well, every year the students of the school put on a musical that the parents come to see.”

“I will not sing if that-“

“No, no relax no singing if you do not want to but Madame and I direct it and work with the students, it is usually hard for me to direct when I play the piano. So Madame came up with the idea that you play the piano and I can direct.”

“oh…I don’t know.”

“Think about it, and if you help with the play I will talk to fairy godmother to get you credit towards your degree, which means one less class for you to take.”

Harry did like the sound of that, he could do some things to move the plan along then when Gil and Uma were in classes, and when he was helping with the musical they could work on the plan.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Stated Harry

“Good we will talk more next class, for now here is your pass.” He started taking the pass from his wife and giving it to Harry “Due to how you already late and how I have students waiting outside.”

Harry left at this nodding as he headed out the door a real smile tugging at his lips as he headed towards his next class.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry made his way up to Uma’s room, he didn’t have to worry about sneaking around due to it being the daytime. Males and Females were allowed on the opposite gender’s wings and in rooms, just the doors could not be locked. He knocked on her door the best he could with his tray in his hands. Gil opened the door and motioned him into the room for him to see Gil and Uma already had their trays and were waiting for him.  
“What took you?” asked Uma  
“They needed to punch in my code on this keypad thing and my….what did Ben call it?”  
“Dyscalculia.”  
“Well yeah that acted up I couldn’t punch it in, and the lunch person had to do it.” He stated sitting down at the table  
“Alright, well since Gil will be with Evie this afternoon you will ask her questions.” Stated Uma “Simple ones such as if you wanted to visit your family how would you do that got it?”  
“Yup.”  
“Alright when you are doing that, Harry and I will go to the museum to look around for the quickest way out of the museum and the easiest way to get the wand.” She stated, “Then we will go look at ships, and you will be teaching me how to sail got it?”  
“Aye.”  
“Alright.” She stated before sitting down and beginning to eat her lunch  
“How was potions and music class?” asked Gil  
“Boring nothing I didn’t know.” Stated Uma biting into her salad  
“I got forced to play the piano.” Stated Harry “They offered that if I play piano for the musical I won’t have to take their class.”  
“Are you going to do it?”  
“I figured when the both of you are in class I can be working on the plan and when I’m at the practices you both can work on the plan.”  
Uma nodded at this agreeing to his idea as did Gil.  
“How was geography class?”  
“Hard lots of names being thrown about and which part of Auradon is run by which family and where one place starts and another one ends.” Stated Gil before shrugging “Maybe it will be easier once I get my glasses.”  
“Hopefully those will help you with seeing things too.” Stated Uma  
“Yeah, maybe you can finally learn to read maps.”  
Gil nodded excitedly at this before sighing when a bell was heard loudly ringing, he stood up with a groan and stretched grabbing his tray.  
“I got gym next how about you two?”  
“Swim.” Stated Uma  
“Weight room.” Stated Harry as he clicked his watch shut and put his schedule away.  
“Meet me back here after your last class and we will head off to the museum.” Stated Uma  
Harry nodded and headed off to his room to change into the gym clothes that were given to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry made his way up to Uma’s room as fast as he could he was late and this time it wasn’t due to his stupid number mix up thing or the teacher letting him out late no he decided to lay on his soft bed just for a few moments and ended up falling asleep. Was he going to tell Uma that? No, it was embarrassing it made him feel soft and that he was failing the group because he was enjoying the lifestyle here and falling under the spell like the core four did. He found Uma waiting, looking annoyed, she gave him a really look when he ran up.  
“Sorry lost track of time.” He stated  
“Come on we got to get to the museum quickly if we want to get through it and go to the harbor too.” She stated quickly grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway towards the stairs  
Harry groaned but following her back down the stairs he just ran up, they both ran all the way to the museum. Running on the isle away from people who were angered from stealing from them or the other way around paid off they made it to their location in no time. The two showed their IDs to be able to get in for free due to them being students at the prep school. Harry and Uma looked at the map of the floors in awe. This place was huge and had so many hallways and different stairs wells.  
“Do you see where the wand is?” she asked  
“Um, no do you?”  
“No.”  
The security guard heard them and walked over before handing them a pamphlet with the map in it before giving them directions to the wand and telling them to have a pleasant day. The two quickly made their way up the stairs to the room. Harry froze on the way up noticing a red color he knew his whole life he walked his way down the stairs a bit. Uma turned when Harry wasn’t following her she made her way back down and went to pull him up only to find what he was staring at when she caught sight of a tentacle. The two shared a look before moving there way down the stairs into the room only to let out sounds of shock. It was called the Hall of Villains and there were villains in there, including their parents and Gil’s dad. Depicted in an evil situation, Gaston sitting around a bunch of animal pelts and a picture of the beast with darts on it, Ursula with the triton laughing evilly it raised as if she was going to kill someone with it, and Harry’s dad was the worst of them all he was trying to hook Peter Pan and his lost boys.  
“Harry.”  
“I know.” Stated Harry anger rising  
Uma quickly was in front of him pulling him away counting down and helping Harry relax as well as both took deep breaths. Harry took a picture to show Gil later, in case they ever forgot what Auradon sees them as this would fuel them. They made their way up to the wand taking pictures of exits along the way making it look as if they were taking selfies as to not have anyone question them. One the wand was found they walked around the place both taking pictures of any security measurements they saw trying to be careful not to get caught. Uma took a picture of the wand before nodding to Harry.  
“Let's head to the harbor it’s getting late.” She started going to go down the way they came only for Harry to pull her the other way  
“Remember the….exhibit.”  
“Right.” She stated before going down the other staircase followed by Harry  
They made it to the harbor in no time and walked around looking at ships Uma asking Harry about each one. When she had lived on a ship for a while Captain Hook was the only one who had ships on the isle and he always had he made the same way. So some of these models she has never seen before but Harry has in books.  
“Which is the fasted?”  
“She’s on the isle.”  
“I know ours is fast but we don’t have that choice so which one Harry.”  
Harry looked around before pointing to a small one that looked well made and has a few canons on it.  
“It’s small enough for us three and yet still has a few canons in case…” Harry stopped talking when he realized a few Auradon guards were walking towards them  
“Something we can help you with?” asked the one  
“Are we allowed to go sailing?” asked Uma “I was never allowed on the Isle and I always wanted to learn.”  
The guards shared a look before looking at the two of them closely. The one walked away before coming back with some keys.  
“Come on, you're allowed but we have to be on board.” He stated, “It’s a rule.”  
“That’s fine.” Stated Harry  
He could teach Uma and could get a feel for around the harbor to watch for traps and could get a feel for how the guards worked things with taking ships out. Harry helped the guards get the ship set up with undoing the rope and then working on the sail all when explaining to Uma what he was doing. She knew this stuff from living on the lost revenge for so long but, it was their cover story to mine as well sell it. Harry climbed down and motioned up to the wheel.  
“Come on Captain time to learn to sail.” He stated with a grin  
Uma made her way up to the wheel before freezing and looking out at the sea it was different than their sea. Their sea was brown and gross this was clear and shiny whenever the sun hit it. Even Harry was taken back from the view, the soldiers smiled at the two.  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” stated the one  
“Aye it’s….beautiful.” stated Harry before walking over to the wheel “Come on we can see more of it when we sail.”  
Uma made her over and put her hands on the wheel only for Harry to fix them before deciding it would be best if he stood there with her his hands on hers to be able to help her learn and control the ship. Harry helped her steer it out of the dock onto the open sea with no problem before begging to steer her around Auradon’s harbor. Harry giving her directions of what to do every time and her doing so earning a smile from her that made him smile himself. She laughed loudly when a huge wave came onto the ship and got them both wet. A huge smile on her face, Harry chuckled and wiped his face before taking a somewhat dry part of his jacket and wiping hers. He froze and stared at her, has Uma always been his pretty, with those teal locks and brown eyes and that…smile that make his heart flutter?  
“What?” asked Uma  
Harry quickly got out of his thoughts and tried not to panic he quickly began to steer the boat to shore.  
“What…Harry, what’s going on?”  
“Were both wet we’d better get back before we get sick.” He stated lying through his teeth he didn’t want to talk to her right now, he felt something he’s never felt before about her or about anyone.  
He quickly parked the boat and got off, Uma shouted at him but, he didn’t stop he quickly made his way back to his dorm room. He stripped out of his wet clothes and got into a hot shower leaning his head against the wall looking at the water dripping down and watching it roll down the drain. He was under a spell but not Auradon’s…it was Uma’s he was in love with her.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two days since Harry realized he was in love with Uma, and he did his best to avoid it. Not to just avoid his feelings for her but to avoid her questions of why he was acting so weird. The only time he saw her was during meals in her room when it was all talk about their plan and updating their plan due to new things coming up breaking their other plans. Such as construction at the museum, a water main break by their exit to get to the harbor, and worst of all the weather. It had been stormy the last few days do it wasn't safe to try to sail. Thank goodness Gil was at the meals and goodness class, and because of who fairy godmother was they couldn’t really chat with one another it was all focus on being good. As soon as the bell rang Harry always ran out of the class to do his part of the plan looking for ways to get a ship without the guards noticing, but most of the days when the weather allowed it he would just take a ship out to try and clear his head. It never worked he just thought about Uma more, the smell of the sea, the color of it, when the waves rose onto the ship he could hear her laugh from when the wave soaked them. And when he couldn't he would hang out in the closed observation deck on the second floor by the library it was quiet and gave him time to think about what he was going to do.   
“Harry?”  
Harry looked up to see Mal walking over to him, she looked concerned which was not like her at all.  
“What do you want?” he stated trying to sound annoyed but he sounded so unlike himself weak and defeated  
“Your teachers mentioned you seemed off lately.” She stated, “Last time someone from the Isle felt off here they ran back to the Isle and got the King kidnapped.”  
“Well, you do not have to worry about that.” Stated Harry “The King won’t come after me unlike you.”  
Mal rolled her eyes at this and pulled Harry back towards her when he went to walk away.  
“What do you want me to spill my guts to you? Because that’s not going to happen.” He scoffed  
“I just want to make sure you aren’t thinking about doing anything stupid, if you want to go back to the Isle we can take you, you don’t need to-“  
“No I want to stay here I….” he sighed at this, Mal would leave him alone if he lied “Having trouble getting used to all this…it’s a lot.”  
“I know it is, trusts me if there is one person who gets it, it’s me.” She stated leaning against the rail crossing her arms “But, you don’t need to change yourself you can still be you and not kill people.”  
“I’ve never ki-“  
Mal shot him a look and raised an eyebrow  
“On purpose.” He finished  
“Point being, if you need someone to talk to I’m here.” She started going to leave only for Harry to stop her  
“Wait…I need to ask ye something.” He stated before looking around to make sure no one was around he pulled off his glove to reveal the anchor “Do you still have yours? Or did it fully disappear after the kiss with Ben?”  
Mal pulled off her glove to reveal it was still there but faded like Harry’s, she slipped her glove back on as did Harry.  
“I thought it was supposed to fully disappear when true loves kiss happened.” Stated Harry  
“It is.” Stated Mal “But only one of two have had their true loves kiss, you need to have yours and then it should disappear.”  
Harry looked shocked by this as if a bolt of lightning hit him, he looked at Mal with a disgusted look.  
“I know what your thinking I thought the same thing, Love makes you weak but in reality, it makes you stronger than you will ever be by yourself.” She stated only to hear Ben call her “I have to go remember..you can talk to me when you need to.”  
With that, she was gone leaving Harry with his thoughts on Uma and Mal’s words ringing in his head. The bell rang and he made his way to get dinner and head up to Uma's room, he arrived to find it was just him and Uma.

"Evie took Gil." she stated "Something about a dance coming up and needing him for designs."

"Oh." stated Harry before slowly sitting down at the table with her

"And since it is just us we should talk about what is going on with you." she stated "You need to get yourself in check the plan won't-"

"I know Uma." he stated with a growl

Uma glared at him earning one back, they turned when the door opened to reveal Gil who frowned at the tension in the room.

"Um....Evie had a date with Doug so I could go early but I did find out something about Fairy godmother's wand." stated Gil sitting down in his chair between the two of them "Apparently she has it at the dances incase any last minute things are needed."

"That didn't go well." stated Uma referring to when she tried to get it through Ben making her a lady of the court 

"I know but afterwards it goes back into the case and because all the guards and staff will be cleaning up or making sure students get home safely the wand won't be guarded as strongly."

Uma and Harry looked at one another before looking at Gil with a confused look, Gil looked up from his plate and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"What?"

"Did you...get smarter?" asked Harry

"Why?"

"Gil you actually came up with a smart plan." stated Uma "One that could work."

"Oh...." stated Gil before smiling "Cool now that I am smart, I should have no problem with reading."

"Oh yeah what does that say?" asked Uma pointing to a poster that stated where the fire exit was

"Food this way?" asked Gil

"Keep going to your tutor lessons." she stated 

Gil huffed at this before going back to eating, Uma looked at Harry at this with a look that said their talk was not over. 


	15. Chapter 15

This week was a crazy time, Harry was working late at the musical practices, playing the piano until he fingers hurt and were stiff from being in the same position for the hours. Gil was being pulled along by Evie to finish outfits for the dance on Friday night. Harry knew Uma was working on the plan when he friends were running about. And when none of them were working on their projects they were sleeping or in classes. Harry stumbled into goodness class and flopped down onto a chair, he didn’t get out of musical practice until late and then he went to work on a project he had due for a class that was due today. He stayed up until the sun rose to finish it then passed out before waking up to the alarm going off much to his annoyance. He grabbed a quick breakfast of an orange and some water before stumbling into the bathroom to shower and get ready, he then stumbled to class making it just in time when the bell rang.   
“You okay?” asked Gil  
Harry gave him a look that said it all, Gil held up his hands as to say sorry he asked, Uma went to say something only for Fairy godmother to come in wheeling a media cart that had a television and a laptop hooked up to it.  
“Okay, so I noticed you all seem to be a little less spirited then when you first came here so I arranged a special surprise for you.” She stated before motioning them all over  
The trio shared a look before making their way over to the television watching her set something up before turning on the television for them to see their parents.  
“It’s about time I have things to do.” Stated Gaston   
“Hi dad!” stated Gil happily waving looking happy to see his dad  
“What are those on your face?”  
“Turns out I need glasses, with them, I can finally learn to read.”  
“Well take them off! Legumes don’t read!”  
Gil quickly followed his fathers orders taking them off and putting them away.  
“Gil have you done what I asked?” asked Gaston  
“What did you ask?”   
Gaston groaned before glaring at the screen and getting up very close to it so only his eye was showing  
“To tell Belle I still wish to marry her and if she does I won’t kill her pup but her husband is good as-“  
“No, I haven’t met the queen yet…or seen King Adam.”  
Gaston backed up at this glaring fully at the screen, Gil gulped shrinking into himself looking around the room.  
“I…I mean the beast or my future stepmom.” Stated Gil wincing   
“Well, when you do you wi-“  
“Tell her.”  
“Good.”  
“Sit down you gorilla.”  
“Bite me codfish.” Shouted back Gaston glaring at the Captain who held up his hook   
“Uma.” Stated Ursula breaking up the fight “When will you come for a visit the shop has been so quiet.”  
Uma knew her mom was asking about the wand and when the barrier would be down.  
“Soon hopefully there’s a dance on Friday perhaps sometime after that.” She stated  
“And Harry have you done what I-“  
“Aye I met Pan’s son he approached me the first day, Ben broke up a fight between us.”  
“Why didn’t you hook him?” growled Hook his eyes turning red as he waved his hook around like a made man  
“Weapons aren’t allowed it’s locked up dad.”  
Hook glared at his son before relaxing a bit  
“Figure something out, if you can’t kill him take off his hand.”  
Harry sighed and nodded at this   
“Dad how are Gaston Jr, and Gaston III?” asked Gil looking hopeful  
“Your brothers are fine not letdowns like you.”  
Gil curled in on himself again, looking so dejected.  
“Aye same with you sisters Harry I mean, Harriett she is a captain of her own ship! One she stole I might add!” stated Hook  
“And Uma your cousins have cursed a good chunk of the population you couldn’t even keep a boy under a love spell.”  
The parents kept going off on them before Fairy godmother quickly shut the laptop shut ending the video chat.  
“I’m sorry children.”  
“It’s fine…we’re use to it.” Stated Uma even though all of them looked so dejected and fallen at what just had happened  
“Why don’t we end early today, perhaps you could go check out the museum they remodeled it and added new exhibits.”  
The trio grabbed their books and headed out of the room and towards the museum to see what has changed about their exit plan.  
“We really need to get this done fast.” Stated Harry  
“I know.” Stated Uma  
“What will happen if it turns Saturday and we don’t have the wa-“  
Harry and Uma both quickly covered his mouth and shushed him before removing their hands.  
“Let just go with were all going to be sleeping with the fishes.”  
Gil looked confused before Harry made a slashing motion across his throat, Gil frowned at this before nodding and quickly the two hurried after Uma to the museum.


	16. Chapter 16

The trio sat in Uma’s dorm room pissed off once more at seeing how Auradon portrayed their parents. Gil didn’t believe Harry when he saw the photo on Harry’s phone but when he saw it in person he was so mad he bent the bar around the display like it was nothing.   
“My dad is not a killer….he hunts because it’s how he gets food for us, and pelts for our beds sure he uses antlers for decorating but it’s so nothing goes to waste you can’t eat or make cloth out of a-“  
“We know Gil.” Stated Uma shutting him up before looking out the window looking just as annoyed about the situation  
“When we get the wand the first thing we are doing is ruining those things.” Hissed Harry  
“Yeah.” Stated Gil cheering loudly   
“If we have time.” Stated Uma with a smirk  
“oh right….” Stated Gil “She’s got a good point, speaking of points is your hook sharpened?”  
“Aye did it last night.” Stated Harry   
“So during the dance, we will scope out the area around the museum, then we will split, Harry you will get the ship ready, Gil you will be a distraction in case someone does come along and I will get the wand, got it?”  
“Got it.” Both boys stated   
“Good, Friday we will ride with the tide.”  
All three laughed loudly and evil like only for a bang next door and the shout to be quiet stopped them. They all started laughing for a different reason at this finding the matter very funny.  
The Next day….  
Harry made his way up the stairs to Uma’s room with his lunch tray to find Evie leaving Uma’s room with a bag full of art things.   
“Oh good, I will be by your and Gil’s room later to measure you and sketch out roughly what you want.” She stated  
“Wha-“ began Harry only she was gone before he could finish his sentence  
He made his way into Uma’s room to find her pulling her boots back on looking annoyed, he set his tray down and sat down at the table.  
“What was that about?”  
“We need to change our plan again, apparently all students have to attend.”  
“What? I am not-“  
“You have to no choice.” Stated Gil from the doorway coming into the room “Don’t worry Evie will come up with something great with my help of course.”  
Harry groaned at this looking ready to punch something, he slowly counted down the best he could in his head. The tutor was helping him a lot he could somewhat count and was learning how to tell time.  Once he was relaxed he looked up to find Gil and Uma taking about a new plan but his eyes were mostly on Uma. He wondered how she would dress, she dressed so beautifully as if she walked right off the sea floor at the last dance she went to. What did Evie plan for her now, would Uma put her hair up again revealing her neck? Would her shoulders and arms be bare again to show the muscle she had on her or-  
“Harry!”  
Harry snapped out of it and looked confused at this, Gil had an eyebrow raised and Uma did not look pleased.  
“We decided that on the last song, you will make up a reason for you to leave the party and head to get the ship ready got it?”  
“Aye.”  
“And we will meet you at the docks with the wand got it?”  
“Aye.”  
“Good.” She stated   
Harry needed to push his feelings down and focus on the mission at hand or he would end up sleeping with tick tock.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry growled and pulled at the necktie on the outfit Evie had made him, he hated the stupid thing it a was safety hazard someone could up behind him and choke him to death with it. He threw it on his bed and put on the shoes that he found in his closet, they were shiny and new and apparently called ‘dressed shoes’ the kind people supposedly wear for these dances. He hated them too, unlike his boots these shoes didn’t have good traction he couldn’t run or climb easily if he had to escape. He hoped that wouldn’t bode a problem for tonight’s plans to get the wand. Gil came out of the bathroom wearing a nice suit and a bow tie, he had his glasses on and his hair was slicked back.

“You look like a nerd.” Stated Harry

“Mean.” Stated Gil with a playful smirk earning one back “You aren’t going to wear the tie are you?”

“No, it’s a danger someone could-“

“I told Evie that she didn’t listen.” Stated Gil as he pulled on his shoes “Who did you ask to the dance by the way?”

“Nobody.” Stated Harry slipping on the suit jacket that Evie made for him it was a blood red his favorite color “Why did you ask someone?”

“Yeah actually.”

Harry was taken back by this he raised an eyebrow at this.

“Ye do remember the plan-“

“I know but don’t worry she’ll be gone before then, it’s Dizzy she always wanted to go to a dance here but due to her age, she can’t unless someone ask her. So I thought I’d ask her and bring her along, she has to be back in her room at 8 the dance ends at 9 so it will all work out.”

“Why’d you do it?” asked Harry

“She looked so sad when she found out she couldn’t come.” Stated Gil “And you know how Dizzy is always smiling and happy, I didn’t like seeing her sad Harry.”

Harry sighed at this rolling his eyes before nodding, Gil was right everyone on the Isle had a soft spot for her she was always friendly and nice, she never should have been on the isle with those traits.

“Well should we head over there?” asked Harry

“I’ll meet you and Uma there I got to go get Dizzy.”

Harry nodded and headed out the door pulling on his gloves as he did, unlike the rest of the Auradon prep students Harry decided to walk to the dance. It was a nice night with a cool breeze not a cloud in the sky. There were hardly any nights like this on the Isle and if this was going to be his last night in Auradon he may as well enjoy seeing the stars. In no time he made it to the party, he found Gil waiting outside with little Dizzy who was dressed to the nines and had a huge smile on her face.

“Hi, Harry.” She stated

“Hello, Dizzy don’t you look like a siren tonight.” Stated Harry paying the young girl a compliment making her smile even bigger earning a smirk from Harry before he looked around and frowned at the lack of their captain “Where Uma?”

“I’m right here.” She started walking up behind him

Harry turned and he couldn’t believe his eyes if anyone looked like a siren tonight it was Uma and Harry was under her spell. She was wearing a mermaid style teal gown that hugged her curves, it had sequins on the material giving it a shiny aspect almost like scales on a fish. She was wearing her mother’s shell necklace that matched her sea shell shaped purse. Her eyes were outlined with black kohl and topped off with teal shadow. She was just perfect…and Harry knew he was doomed.

“You look great Uma.”

“Thank you Dizzy.” She stated with a smile in the girl's direction before looking at her boys “Shall we?”

Gil offered Dizzy his hand to help her up the gangplank onto the ship, Uma went to go up the ship only for Harry to stop her.

“What?”

“Here take my arm don’t want you to fall.”

Uma went to protest but she nodded and let Harry help her up the gangplank onto the ship. She didn’t let go of his arm until they were down the main staircase and into the party which was booming people were dancing, laughing, snacking.

“Wow.” Stated Dizzy “This is….awesome.”

“You wanna dance?” asked Gil

“Can we?” she squealed letting Gil pull her onto the dance floor

“Never knew he was so good with kids.” Stated Uma watching her friend let Dizzy stand on his feet as they danced

“Me either.” Stated Harry before looking down at Uma “You look lovely tonight.”

Uma raised an eyebrow at this before smirking eyeing Harry up and down.

“You don’t look too bad yourself but a tie would pull the look together.”

“Alright who told ye?” asked Harry with a groan

“Evie.” She stated laughing

“Of course.” He stated rolling his eyes

They both shared a laugh before it died down and they were staring at one another for what seemed like minutes but was really only a few seconds.

“Uma I-“

The trumpets sounded announcing Ben’s and Mal’s arrival, everyone turned and looked at the top of the stairs.

“Now presenting his majesty of the United Kingdom of Auradon King Benjamin and his lady Mal.” Stated the announcer

Everyone clapped at the couple came down the stairs, Mal in a beautiful purple number and ben in a usual blue and gold suit.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming.” Stated Ben “As you know we have a few new students this year from the Isle, please make them welcomed this party is to celebrate the idea of unification between us. “

“What Ben means to say is let's get this party started.” Stated Mal earning a laugh from anyone even Ben

With that everyone went back to what they were doing as the music started up a new song more people joined the dance floor now that the King and his Lady were on it dancing.

“What were you saying?” asked Uma to Harry

“What?”

“Before the trumpets, you were going to say something.” Stated Uma

“It was nothing.” Stated Harry

Uma looked at the dance floor watching everyone have fun before turning and looking at Harry.

“You want to dance?”

“Umm, I don’t….”

“You don’t know how to slow dance do you?”

“No.”

Uma set down her purse by a group of others that were being watched by a guard she walked back over to Harry and took his gloved hand in hers.

“I’ll lead just follow.”

“Aye Captain.”

Uma chuckled and lead Harry to the dance floor and put one of his hands on her waist and the other in her when her free hand rested on his shoulder.

“Now when I step forward with my left you step back with your right.” She stated before doing so smiling when Harry listened “Now I will step back with my right and you step forward with your left.”

Harry did just what she said and soon they were doing a small box step to the song, Harry couldn’t believe it he was slow dancing, on the Isle slow dancing was hardly ever done it was seen as an Auradon thing.

“See this isn’t so bad.” She stated breaking the silence

“No, your right it’s not.” He stated before noticing someone spin their dance partner under their arm, Uma noticed to before letting go of Harry’s shoulder and spinning herself under his arm then back into place only a little closer. They both laughed when Uma’s dress ended up twirled around her legs which Harry helped her fix quickly before they went back to dancing a simple box step.

The two ended up dancing to a few more songs not realizing how much time had passed until Dizzy came over to say goodnight.

“I’m going to walk her to a coach then I’ll be back.” Stated Gil leading the young girl away

Once Gil was gone they went back to dancing and once more became in their own little world. Harry couldn’t help but think how he didn’t want this moment to end. Throughout the night Uma and Harry and both moved from a traditional position for dancing to Uma’s arms around his neck as head resting on his chest and his arms around her waist with his resting on top of hers as they just swayed to the music. Once they got the wand and went back to the Isle their lives would change forever there would be no more of this free time with his friends, now he could understand why the core four ended up the way they did. They could be their own persons here not the son or daughter of their parents and having to be just as bad as them. The Harry here enjoyed playing the piano for the musical as Madame and Maestro directed the students, he enjoyed being able to go to finally count and tell time without struggling or being worried he got it wrong, he enjoyed being able to sail the ships, but most of all he enjoyed being able to feel. He was able to feel things he never felt before, like his feelings for Uma and within just one night they would all be gone in a blink in of an eye. He had to tell her before that or he’d never be able to live with himself wondering what could have been.

“Uma.” He stated in a whisper

She pulled her head back and looked up at him, her chocolate eyes meeting his baby blues.

“Yes, Harry?”

“I….I..” he stated as he stopped swaying and just held her, and she did the same to him “Since coming here I’ve been starting to feel things I’ve never allowed myself to feel before. One of those feelings in love, being in love with you to be exact.”

Uma stared at him looking shocked at his words

“Please say something.” Stated Harry his voice cracking as he felt his heart breaking at the look on her face

“I wish you said something sooner….” She stated, “You're not the only one who had that feeling come up Harry….I love you too.”

Harry smiled at this and pulled her closer to him enjoying the moment of them being able to just hold one another to be Uma and Harry not the son of captain hook and the daughter of Ursula.

“You know when we go back we-“ she began

“I know just…not tonight.”

She nodded at this enjoying the moment before it was announced it was the last dance of the night, she looked up at Harry and nodded stepping back. They began to make their way down the gangplank holding hands. They find Gil standing there waiting for them if he does notice their interlocked hand he doesn’t say anything. They all had the same look on their faces, heartbroken and saddened.

“Are we really going to do this?” asked Gil

Uma and Harry stared a look at this before looking at Gil. They were all conflicted now, they all had reasons to stay here more than ever after tonight.

“If we did our parents would be angered.” Stated Harry

“They’d never be able to get to us.” Stated Uma “If we stayed that is.”

“That’s true.” Stated Gil when Harry agreed

“So…were staying?” she asked

The boys shared a look before nodding, the trio jumped when a loud sound went off they looked up to find fireworks going off.

“Wow.” Stated Gil

Uma and Harry looked up at awe as well holding each other as the trio watched the sky looking forward to their new lives in Auradon of being free from their parents’ shadows.


	18. Chapter 18

 It has been a few weeks since Harry and Uma had admitted their feelings for once another and after the trio decided to stay their lives couldn’t have been better. Gil as working on clothes with Evie that including clothes for the musical. Uma got involved with the musical due to her beautiful singing voice many times Harry would stop playing the piano and listen to her voice and how she was able to keep the pitch and tune without him playing only for him to be scolded by either Madame or Maestro for not playing. Uma would smirk at him getting scolded which he was giving her a teasing look that said your fault earning a laugh from her. When the trio wasn’t working on the musical they were doing homework together or in class. And Harry’s favorite time was when Evie dragged Gil off to help with clothes for the royal couple it left him and Uma, they called it date night often resulted in them going sailing. By now Uma knew how to sail only she prefers holding the wheel and Harry’s hands on her letting him lead the way and leaning against him eyes closed enjoying the feeling of him near and the open sea, together it was bliss. But, even in Auradon bliss never lasted, Harry and Uma were coming back from walking on the shore hand and hand both dripping wet from a splashing one another with water. Uma’s smile disappeared from her face and she froze staring at her cracked open door

“What is it?” asked Harry

“I locked that before we left.” She stated

She and Harry separated and instantly were ready for a fight only to open the door to find the last person the couple thought they would see. On the empty side of the room was now a deep blood red color scheme much like Harry’s and who was sitting on the supposed to be an empty bed, Harry’s little sister CJ.

“Hey, big brother.” She started giving him a wave a huge smirk on her face

“Calista what are ye doing here?” he asked standing in front of Uma a bit

“It’s CJ and a few days ago guards were sent to do a head count of a few new brats born. Since we haven’t heard anything from you, dad sent me to check up.” She stated, “I slipped out on a rowboat, sure I picked up by the guards but King beastly said I could stay and be Uma’s roommate. So, do you have the wand?”

“No.” stated Harry

“You’ve gone soft and so has Gil going by the doodles in your room.” She started shaking her head “Dad would be so-“

“Shut up.” Stated Uma slipping in front of me and getting up in CJ’s face “We are not our parents CJ, we can be who we want to be here, Mal and her gang were right, we can have happiness and whether that be Gil doing fashion design, me singing in the musical, or Harry playing the piano and if you can’t accept that go back to the Isle and tell our parents to-“

Harry grabbed Uma’s arm dragging her away when CJ glared at her both girls looked ready to punch one another. Just then Ben walked in with Mal both frowning at the tension.

“What’s going on here?”

“Nothing.” Hissed CJ and Uma

“Doesn’t look like-“

Uma stormed past Ben pissed off, Harry sighed at this looking at CJ then out the door.

“Go on prove my point.” Stated CJ “Go after her yellow belly.”

Harry eyes turned red at this and stormed up to his sister looking down at her with his red eyes she stared back at him her eyes also turning red. They stared at one another until CJ blinked earning a smirk from Harry.

“Never call me a yellow belly again got it Calista Jane or you will see who the real yellow belly is.” He hissed before disappearing out the door not before punching the wall hard enough to scare everyone in the room but not enough to leave damage.

When he got into the hallway Uma wasn’t anywhere to be seen, Harry figured she needed some time to cool off, so he walked back towards his room all while CJ’s words ringing through his head. Once back in his room he walked by a mirror only to stop and look at himself. He didn’t look like the son of Captain Hook no he looked like a traitor. Someone turning their back on the Isle, his family, his crew…. he looked like a prince in the dark red polo and nice black jeans…he was even wearing a pair of dress shoes. He growled his eyes turning bright red before he grabbed a chair and threw it at the mirror causing it to smash to pieces. Harry sank to the floor and look into the pieces glaring red eyes staring back at him. He was an idiot to believe he could live happily ever after, CJ was right…he was a yellowbelly.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry ended up cleaning up his mess and threw out the mirror when Gil entered he clearly noticed the mirror was gone but he didn’t say anything. He had a huge smile on his face and was holding something covered by a sheet.  
“Guess who’s here-“  
“My sister.”  
“Oh…guess you know already but guess who she brought with her!” asked Gil before uncovering a cage that had a hen in it “Henrietta!”  
Harry eyed the chicken before raising an eyebrow and looking at his friend, before looking back at the chicken who was clucking about in the cage.  
“Beasty let you-“  
“Yup.”  
“And she’s going to st-“  
“In here yup….if that’s okay?”  
Harry eyed the chicken before sighing and nodding, Gil let out a loud shout of joy and opened the cage letting the hen out. She instantly began to strut around the room checking it out as she clucked and pecked at the ground.  
“Hmm guess your sister didn’t bring her nest.” Stated Gil “Guess I’ll have to bring her outside to gather some materials for a new one.”  
“Aye, you do that.”  
Gil eyed Harry before picking up his hen and then sitting down next to Harry on the other boy's bed.  
“What’s with you?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Doesn’t seem like nothing-“  
“It’s nothing okay, just…CJ being here…”  
“Ah….yeah was nice being an only child for a bit right?”  
That wasn’t it at all, CJ had Harry thinking if they chose the wrong choice, if he should have never told Uma or if he did they should have pushed their feelings aside and grabbed the wand. They could be rulers of Auradon right now and the people of the Isle would be free. His dad would even stop comparing him to his sisters and would start saying Harry was his greatest child. He could hook Pan’s son while his dad was hooking Pan himself. And yet here he sat with Gil and his hopefully new alarm clock.  
“Aye, it was.” He lied  
“Well, I’m going to go take Henrietta to get some material for her new nest I'll see you for dinner.” Stated Gil before leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
Harry stared at the wall for he didn’t know how long until he heard banging on his door, he opened it to find Uma who looked up at him holding a tray of food that had two of everything on it.  
“You didn’t come down for dinner, so I thought we could have dinner together since Gil’s helping Evie tonight.”  
Harry stared at her for a long while, his heart ached at the thought of telling her off but he had no choice he had to get back to being himself. To be the son of Captain Hook not Harry the boy who played piano at the musical who dressed in red polos and who was dating a lead of the musical.  
“Harry?”  
“Sorry Uma not feeling very well I think I’ll just go to bed tonight.”  
She frowned at this putting down the tray and went to feel his forehead only he grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
“Harry?” she asked eyeing the way he clutched her hand it was tight and almost painful like he used to on the Isle  
Harry relaxed his grip quickly and smiled as sweetly as he could at her.  
“I don’t want you to catch anything.” He lied  
She frowned before nodding quickly unloading the tray of his food before waving goodbye and saying goodnight. She left at this, Harry grabbed the food and sat down to eat it. He felt his heart tighten again in pain, she had gotten all his favorites down to his dipping sauce for his fish. He quickly threw the food into the trash and hide his head into his pillow with a groan. He’d have to toughen himself once more like he was on the Isle right now he was weak.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few weeks during what Auradon’s called Spring break, Harry worked on making himself mentally, emotionally and physically a VK of the Isle once more. Harry had the room to himself due to Evie dragging Gil along on the traitor and King of Bourdon’s tour to help with the clothes. Uma was invited to go to Atlantis to meet her other side of her family. Harry was invited to go on both trips, but he lied and told Gil he was going with Uma to meet her family and Uma he was going with Gil due to not being able to breathe underwater or wanting to be spelled as a merman that long. The two former VK’s fell for his lies. Harry didn’t have anyone try to talk to him during this break except for his sister CJ who just fueled his fire to get back to his former self. Today was the day everyone was coming back, Harry looked at himself in the mirror he looked like his former self that was true, but his mental and emotion test was today. He stared at himself blue eyes lined with kohl staring back at the mirror in the bathroom and stared at his hair before ruffling it with hair gel in his hands to help train it back into its wild look.   
“Harry!” shouted Gil as he opened the door before a loud cluck from a hen was heard “Henrietta too.”  
“Harry?” asked Uma “I brought a present for you.”  
“Me too!” stated Gil “Uma got me a pre-“  
“Shh Gil.” Laughed Uma before she stopped laughing when Harry appeared dressed in his old clothes looking like his old self “Harry…what are you doing?”  
“What do you mean?”   
“You….you look like yourself from the Isle.” Stated Uma “When we were gone did you-“  
“No, I’m still in Auradon.”  
“Did you run out of clean clothes?” asked Gil  
“No.”  
“Then why-“  
“Because I want to.” He growled at Gil causing the boy to shrink back like they were on the Isle making Harry feel proud when his heart just gave a small twinge it was working he was turning back into the son of Captain Hook  
“We can talk about this later, here open it.” Stated Uma handing him a sea colored package  
Harry took the package and ripped the package open using his hook before looking at a calm shell he was holding.  
“Open the shell.” She stated  
Harry opened it for the magic to appear to show him and Uma sailing a ship, his heart gave a slightly bigger twinge but not enough for it to truly bother him for what he was about to do. He dropped it and stepped on it. Uma looked down at the crushed seashell before looking up at Harry with the most hurt expression he’s ever seen on her face. She went to open her mouth before shutting it and storming out of the room not before Harry saw tears on her face. That is what really hurt him, he’d never seen Uma cry before and to know he did really hurt but he pushed his feelings down.   
“What the heck harry!” shouted Gil shoving Harry back “She worked weeks on that and took special classes to be able to learn how to use her magic to create that scene inside!”  
Gil left the room running in the direction Uma went. Harry did it, he was himself again, but at what cost?


	21. Chapter 21

Since the seashell accident both Gil and Uma had been saying away from him, which was simple due to them graduating from goodness class and having it replaced with another needed class not that Harry went to any of his classes anymore. He stopped showing up for practice for the musical and whenever he saw either Madame or Maestro he quickly did his best to get away from them quickly. He began to spend more time with his sister creating mischief and mayhem around the school with pranks and jokes on the Auradon children and the Villain kids. He felt like he was happy, or that is what he told himself, he didn’t really feel anything just emptiness, every emotion he showed on the outside was forced. Harry looked over at Gil’s bed after the alarm clock went off, Gil was gone once again early and would return later that night most likely once Harry was asleep and when Harry wasn’t asleep Gil would mumble about going to shower and by the time he got out Harry was asleep. Harry began his work out only to look up when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in?” he grunted as he did push ups

CJ entered the room and raised an eyebrow at her older brother before rolling her eyes. She walked in shutting the door and then sitting on his bed watching him.

“When you going to be done I’m hungry.” She stated “And I need to get breakfast before that stupid goodness class.”

“Why are ye even going to that?” asked Harry standing up and pulling on a shirt

“Because, if I don’t I get sent back to the Isle and won’t have time to get that wand, and I don’t want be the one to tell dad I don’t have the wand.” She stated

Harry hummed at this walking into the closet and changing his pants before grabbing his boots and pulling them on.

“Alright lets go get some cod fish and oranges.”

“Yummy.” She stated with a smile

Harry followed his sister down to the café, both siblings grabbing the food they wanted before turning to head to a table in the back that no one ever sat at due to them knowing it was the Hook’s siblings table. Once at the table they sat down and began to eat only for CJ to look up and get a blank expression on her face in mid bite of her fish.

“What something on me face?”

“No…” she stated

Harry turned to find a shocking sight, Uma sitting with Gil and another boy but it was the fact that that other boy had his arm around Uma’s shoulder and Uma was holding his hand. Harry didn’t know what happened he just saw red. He flipped his tray over causing it to clatter loudly and send food to the floor. He grabbed a chunk of it and whipped it at the boy only for him to move and for it to hit another student square in the face.

“FOOD FIGHT!” shouted CJ standing on top of the table and beginning to through food around resulting in others joining in after they were hit.

Harry was aiming for the guy that was with Uma who was using himself as a shield to protect her causing her to laugh and throw back food at the person whoever hit the boy. But what happened next caused Harry’s heart to break, the guy kissed Uma…. kissed…..UMA….his captain…his….his…not this…this Bilge-sucking shark bait. Harry was going to blow the man down and send him with a one-way ticket to Davey jones’ locker by cleaving him to the brisket. Harry reached into his coat pocket and put his hand in his hook making his way over there glaring at the guy. Just when he was about to take out his hook and strike, he was grabbed from behind by a few guards who were covered in food, and standing in front him was a glaring fairy godmother.

“We need to talk Mr. Hook.” She hissed before turning and looking at CJ and motioning with a finger “You to Ms. Hook, come along the both of you to my office.”


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and CJ were led away to Fairy Godmother’s office before being left alone with her, she snapped her fingers and they were clean from the food that got on their clothing before two chairs came up from behind them and forced them to sit, the chairs kept moving until they were in front of the desk were she was sitting.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?” she asked

“The mash potatoes are so fresh that they can be molded into the perfect ball so whatever your staff is doing tell them to keep it up.” Stated CJ

Harry forced himself to bite back a laugh, but a few chuckles escaped earning a glare from Fairy Godmother.

“Mr. Hook, when you came here your behavior was improving slowly but improving none the less, and now you are back to where you started.”

“And?”

“And my point is that yourself and Ms. Hook are going to be attending afterschool to go through more goodness lesson which includes hands on training.”

“Hands on?”

“Yes, such as community service projects under my supervision.”

Both Hook siblings paled and slumped in their seats at the thought, Fairy Godmother smirked at this.

“But, since this is your first….offence shall we say I will let you off with a warning.” She stated “But you will have to clean up the mess you made, with no magic.”

She snapped her fingers and cleaning supplies appear in their hands.

“I will be by in an hour to see your work.” She snapped her fingers once more and they were back in the café that was now empty and a mess.

“This is all your fault.” Stated CJ

“Me you’re the one that showed up out of the blue and ruined what I had.”

“If you wouldn’t have buckled under Borden’s spell the barrier would be down and we’d rule over the world!” she shouted back

Harry growled at this before throwing a soaking wet sponge at her, she gasped and grabbed the floor polish and threw it across the floor causing Harry to slip and fall. CJ laughed Harry growled and grabbed her ankle dragging her down with him. They began to roll around the floor yelling insults at one another. Harry pushed CJ into a chair and she let out a yelp when the chair fell and resulted in her long hair getting tangled. Harry laughed only to frowned when she let out another yelp. He sighed and worked on help her get her hair free.

“Hold still yer squirming worse than a guppy fish.” He stated

“You get your hair caught and then we can talk.” She bit back in-between winces.

Harry sighed when he finished untangling her hair, he sat down next to her looking at the mess of the café that was even worse after their fight.

“Truce?” offered CJ

“Truce.” Stated Harry taking her hand and helping her up “I get the walls and tables you get the floor and chairs?”

“Alright.” Stated CJ before getting a mop and bucket and beginning to mop, while Harry grabbed a sponge and water bucket and cleaned the walls.

They had just finished with cleaning the last table and pushing the chairs in when fairy godmother entered the room.

“Nicely done, I am assuming you have both learned your lesson?”

“That tomato’s dye white shirts.” Stated CJ

Harry chuckled only to stop when fairy godmother gave the siblings a really look.

“Aye we have.”

“Good now run along.” She stated

Harry and CJ did just that heading down the corridor towards their rooms to clean up.

“Say Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you start the food fight?”

“I was bored.”

“Uh huh…” stated CJ before stopping Harry from entering his room “You can fool anyone but me, I know when your lying…so what’s on that mind?”

Harry looked down at his sister and sighed. Before shaking his head at this. CJ frowned before touching his hand.

“Fine don’t tell me…but if you ever do want to, you know where to find me.” She stated before leaving for her own room.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry entered his and Gil’s shared room to find Gil laying on his bed throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. Gil caught it before stopping and looking at Harry who stared back.

“I’m here to shower and I’ll be out of your hair after that.” Stated Harry moving towards his closet to grab a change of clothes.

Since the seashell incident Harry and Gil only saw one another at night and usually one of the two was asleep, this was the first time they both were awake and were able to talk to one another but, neither of them seemed to have anything to say when in reality both of them had so much to say. Gil wanted to find out why his once best friend was not himself anymore, and all Harry wanted to do was either try to convert Gil so he wouldn’t be alone anymore or ask Gil to help him fix the wrongs he had done. But either way Harry chose he would be betraying someone either his family or his friends and both of those ways strung something deep. Harry was about to enter the bathroom to go shower and quickly leave the room only for Gil to speak up and break the silence.

“You got egg on your face.” Stated the blonde

Harry sighed before turning back to his roommate with a grimace on his face, he nodded looking down at the floor.

“I know I do, I got a whole basket worth.” Huffed Harry

“No I mean you have actually egg on your face.” Stated Gil grabbing a tissue and wiping the side of Harry’s face before showing him that he did indeed have a literal egg on his face.

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh…” stated Gil throwing the tissue out before it got quiet once more between them until Gil broke it once more “But, your right figuratively you got a lot of egg on your face as well more than a basket I’d say a whole coop’s worth.”

“Don’t need to rub ash into the wounds more Gil.”

“Sorry but it’s true…what is with you Harry?” asked Gil “You aren’t….you…even you on the Isle wasn’t this.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders as an answer making Gil sigh and shake his head.

“Fine if you don’t want to tell me don’t but just know you really hurt Uma a lot.”

“You don’t think I know that!” he hissed “I made her cry! I’ve never done that…I’ve never seen her….”

“Me either…” stated Gil before meeting Harry’s misty blue eyes “It’s Calista isn’t it?”

Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was right but Gil knew just by looking at his friend.

“She brought up old feelings of you having to do what your dad says or trying to be the best of your siblings.” Stated Gil “I get it trust me I do, I’ve had second guesses but I remember how happy I am here compared to how I was treated on the Isle….and let me tell you those second guesses disappear quickly because I would rather die than go back to that place.”

Harry stared at Gil his once confident form gone, his shoulders collapsed in on himself he was slouching, he didn’t feel the way he was taught he should feel he felt scared, alone, and so lost much like he did when he was younger after Harriett left him and CJ on the jolly roger. He was only six at the time and CJ was placed in his care was hardly on solid foods, he learned quickly that their father didn’t care about them they only reason they survived that long was because of Harriett so Harry took the role as provider for himself and his sister. Harry felt more of those days coming back into his memory only to quickly be snapped out of the pains of hunger, cold and long sleepless nights by Gil.

“Why are you covered in food anyways?”

“I started the food fight…”

“You what?” asked Gil who frowned a worried and sad look on his face “Harry…are you going to be sent back-“

“No CJ and I had to clean up the café, it was our first warning if we do something like that again we’ll have to go through hands on goodness training which is after school community service projects….and I’m guessing if we act up after that….”

Gil nodded at this before grabbing Harry’s shoulder causing Harry to startle a bit they looked at one another at this.

“Harry…are you honestly that far gone to want to go back to being an Islander?”

Harry stared at his friend before shaking his head no and looking down at the ground.

“No….but I don’t have a choice.” He stated with that he brushed Gil’s hand on his shoulder and headed into the bathroom to clean the food off of him.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry sighed as he walked towards CJ’s room looking down at the ground hands shoved into his pockets after his talk with Gil he really didn’t want to go anywhere but staying in the room meant more talking with Gil which meant more of Harry feelings things he honestly wasn’t in the mood to confront. He leaned against the wall and knocked on the door, CJ opened it and Harry jumped back with a shocked look.

“Yer hair!” he yelped out

“It got gum stuck in it magical gum…I had no choice.” She huffed “Does it look back?”

“It’s different.” Stated Harry looking at his sister’s once mid back length hair to the now shoulder length hair “Looks a bit like Har-“

“Don’t you finish that sentence!” she hissed pointing a finger at Harry who held up his hands

“Okay okay I….” Harry faded off when he heard a laugh he knew so well he peered into the room to see Uma laying on the bed with that merman as he whispered something into her ear causing her to laugh again.

Harry didn’t know what happened next all he knew is he saw red and heard yelling from Uma and his sister before he was pulled off by someone much stronger than him, it took him a minute to realize it was Gil and Jay.

“Let me go!” roared Harry

“No!”

“Harry stop! Just Stop!” yelled CJ looking frightened for once

“Adonis….Adonis!” stated Uma shaking the merman before letting out a sigh of relief when the boy coughed

Everyone else let out a sigh of relief as well when Harry just looked confused.

“What happened?” he asked

“What happened.” Hissed Uma before shoving him and then slapping him across his face only to CJ to pull her back “You choke him! You almost killed him!”

Harry felt like the floor came out from under him at Uma’s words, he almost killed someone, to be specific he almost killed his ex’s boyfriend because he was jealous.

“What is going on here?” asked fairy godmother coming into the room only to notice the scene and sigh “Mr. Hook to my office I will meet you there after I take Adonis to the nurse.”

Before Harry could protest she snapped her fingers and he found himself sitting in a chair in her office, he sighed and looked down at his hands. He would be going back to the Isle for sure or maybe even worse his dad use to tell him stories before the isle was made and the country was put under one ruler, villains could be executed…maybe they would bring that back and do away with him all together either way he was a dead man walking. The door opened and Harry sat looking down at his feet and fought against the tears in his eyes.

“Now Mr. Hook.” Stated fairy godmother sitting down at her desk “From what I have been told about this matter, you put your hands on another student to the point you were physically harming him is that correct?”

“Aye.”

Fairy godmother was taken back by Harry admitting the truth she nodded at this before sighing.

“Can you please look at me.”

“No.”

“Why not?” she asked only to not receive an answer so she used her magic to motion his head up

Harry sniffled and looked up his kohl rolling down his face, he looked away at this, Fairy godmother was shocked at the sight she had never seen a VK or a villain express any emotion involving sadness little alone for them to actual cry. She used her magic to motion a box of tissue into his lap.

“Now now there is no need for tears.” She stated getting up from her desk and walking around so she could sit in the seat next to Harry “What is going on with you? I understand fitting in can be tough but you seemed to have found your place nicely between helping with the spring musical, getting good grades, making friends and much more, but then you suddenly went down hill.”

“Have ye any siblings?”

“No.”

“And Jane is an only child?”

“Yes.”

“Then you wouldn’t understand.” He huffed

“Try me.” She stated

Harry looked up at her before sighing and nodding for the first time in his life he spilled his guts about what is was like to grow up as Captain Hook’s son with a younger sister and an older sister. How his father would play favorite and pin them against one another to the point Harriett left leaving six-year-old him to fend for himself and for his younger sister CJ. By the time he finished he found fairy godmother speechless.

“I am sorry that happened to you Harry but, that gives you no reason to go attack a student.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“What was that?”

“I said I am sorry….” Stated Harry

“For now go back to your room I need to meet with King Ben and the council to decide if you should stay here.”

Harry nodded at this heading back to his room slowly enjoying the sunlight that Auradon had to offer perhaps for the last time.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry sat in his room looking out the window as he waited for a pair of guards to come get him, he knew it wouldn’t be anything else but a pair of guards to take him back to the isle where no doubt his father would find him and finish him off for being a traitor…he sighed as he thought about how within a few months his once perfect life with getting an education, going sailing, being with Uma had all gone away all because his sister showed up and called him a yellowbelly which sent him scurrying back to being evil with his tail between his legs. Well he may have been evil then but he doesn’t have to go out evil, he should apologize to his sister….Uma’s boyfriend Adonis….Gil….and most of all Uma. He got up and headed to find the people he had done wrong, even though fairy godmother told him to stay put he needed to clear his conscience. He found his sister pacing outside fairy godmother’s office, she instantly ran over to him with a worried look on her face. But he was clearly wrong going by how she smacked him across the face.

“You git, you bloody git!” she screamed at him before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him

Harry slowly made his arms go around her waist, the last time he held her like this was when they were much younger. Harriett was having a huge fight with their father on the night she left, he sat holding CJ trying to calm her down as she screamed her little lungs out due to the loud shouts and throwing of items hurting her little ears. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wet on his shirt and pulled CJ away to find kohl running down her face, he used his sweatshirt sleeve to wipe her face.

“You have kohl on your sleeve now.”

“It wouldn’t be the first now would it?”

“No….Harry I’m scared….if you get sent back to the isle….your dead….father will.”

“I know and I am willing to face what I have to.”

“How can you be so brave?”

“I have no choice but to be after I dug myself into this hole.” Stated Harry

“What did she say…”

“She has to talk to Ben and the council….I am supposed to be in my room.”

“Then why aren’t you?” asked CJ before pulling on his sleeve “Come on back to your room do not make your-“

“I have to do something first….a few things actually.”

“And what might they be?”

“If I am getting sent to my death I want to be a dead man walking with a clear conscience.” He stated before pulling CJ into another hug “I am so sorry I did not do more to get you here quicker….and when we were on the Isle I didn’t do more for you there.”

“Harry you did what you could there…”

“Not enough I should have protected you more.”

“As I said you did what you could, I am still here today Harry…..and that’s all thanks to you.”

Harry smiled down his sister before kissing her forehead earning a smile from her.

“I have to go tell a few more people how sorry I am.”

“Okay.”

Harry headed down the hallway only for CJ to quickly run after him yelling his name he turned and caught her in another hug.

“If this is the last time we will see one another I need a clear conscience to….I am sorry for what I said when I came here….you are not a yellowbelly you are one of the strongest people I know….you stood up to father so many times, you fought your way up to be your own person, you fought for food, shelter, clothing for me before I could fit for myself….I was wrong for what I said…I was wrong about this place, Auradon does have a magical spell aspect to it and it’s because we can be ourselves…we don’t need to be evil to be able to survive….we can be happy….just remember that when saying sorry okay?”

“I will I promise.” He stated giving her one last hug and forehead kiss before heading down the hallway towards the hospital wing.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry arrives at the hospital ward to find it very guarded one doubt to keep him out incase he wanted to finish what he started. But he was a VK and any VK learned from a young age to sneak into a place where they were not supposed to be. So, throwing something down the other hallway to create a distraction and sneaking into the ward wasn’t a problem. The problem was finding Adonis before he got caught, sneaking from room to room was not an option. He noticed a cart that held medication on it and a laptop opened on it listing all the patients. He snuck over to it and thanked the technology teacher at the school for helping him learn how to use a laptop because he was able to find Adonis and his room number in seconds. He quickly snuck his way to the room and into it only to find Adonis was not alone but Gil was in the room as well.

“Don’t.” pleaded Gil “Get out of here before you do something you-“

“I came to apologies to him.”

Adonis opened his eyes at hearing voice and eyed the other teenage boy in the room, Harry held up his hands to show he did not mean any harm.

“I am sorry I hurt you and….tried to kill you.” Stated Harry “In my right mind, I would not want to do that to anyone.”

“Then why did you do it to me?”

Harry stared at him before sighing and looking down at the floor before rubbing his hand over his face and looking back at the merman with a broken look on his face.

“Honestly…..I saw you with Uma….and I saw red.” Stated Harry “I don’t remember anything until I was pulled off.”

“Your hooks son right?”

“Aye.”

“And your apologizing to a merman…”

“Aye.”

“One who is dating your ex.”

Harry nodded at this nails biting into the palms of his hands to stop himself from freaking out once more.

“Then were good.”

“What?”

“If anyone would sneak all the way into the hospital ward when there are guards standing guard to keep him out just to apologize to their ex-girlfriend’s merman boyfriend for kicking his ass then you’re a good guy deep down.”

“Thank you…..and Gil can I talk to you alone?”

“I guess.” Stated Gil motioning to the attached bathroom

Harry followed the boy into the room and sat on the counter when Gil leaned against the door.

“You really came all the way through guards just to say sorry to Adonis.”

“No.”

“Harry do not-“

“I came to say sorry to everyone I wronged including you.” Stated Harry “I haven’t been a really good friend….”

“No you haven’t.”

“Gil I really am sorry, if I could go back and change everything I would, I wouldn’t even let CJ’s words get into my head that I was a yellowbelly for turning my back on where I grew up, on my family just because I had a family in name I didn’t have one in spirit…that was you and Uma it was always you and Uma…can ye forgive me?”

“Always, come here.” Stated Gil

Harry and Gil pulled each other into a hug and huffed it out before Gil pulled away and frowned.

“Uma may be harder…”

“I know…but I need to do it…”


	27. Chapter 27

“Any idea where she could be?” asked Harry “Because I do not know how much time I have left before my fate is decided.”

“Try her room, she just left about ten minutes ago to get some sleep.” Stated Gil

Harry nodded patting Gil’s shoulder before heading back out into Adonis’s room, he waved to the merman earning a weak one back before Harry peered out of the room to make sure the coast was clear. Only to see that the guards once more were guarding his exit, he sighed and shuts the door before walking over and looking out the window to see that he could shimmy his way across the ledge of the windows onto the balcony that lead into the hallway away from where guards would be. He hoped no one would be in the hallway that would report him because with the way news traveled around Auradon everyone no doubt knew what he did to Adonis. He opened the window and carefully and slowly made his way out onto the ledge before standing up and leaning against the wall. He began to slowly move his feet along the ledge watching where he was going instead of looking down knowing that it would be the worst idea if he looked down. He finally made it to the balcony and jumped down letting out a sigh as he noticed the lack of anyone in the hallway. He quietly ran down the hallways towards Uma’s room. He knocked on the door but did not receive an answer, he did not have a choice but to enter due to someone about to around the corner. He found Uma fast asleep on her bed looking peaceful as ever but the one thing that blew him away is what she was wearing to bed. It was one of his shirts, he thought he left it accidently on the isle but, he was wrong. Uma had stolen it and was using it as a shirt to sleep in. He took a step forward and stepped on a floor board that creaked, Uma instantly was awake and looking at him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked glaring at him harshly

“I came to apologize for my behavior.”

“What are you really-“

“I mean it, I am here just for that Uma. I am sorry for attacking your boyfriend, I am sorry for starting that food fight-“

“I do not want to hear it Harry, nothing you can say will make me forgive you!” she hissed

“I didn’t mean to hurt you-“

“You’re really late for that.” She hissed tears filling her ears “I don’t care for you anymore!”

“Ye sure…” stated Harry motioning to his shirt on her body

“That means nothing….I don’t have anything else to wear for sleeping.” She stated

“Ye could have asked your boyfriend for one of his-“

“Shut up Harry just shut up!” she shouted “I want you out-“

“But Uma I may be sent back to the isle I just want to clear-“

“I don’t care what happens to you, you deserve it! So get out and go back to the Isle!”

Harry stared at her with the most heartbroken look on his face, he nodded before heading towards the door only to stop and turn back to Uma going to open his mouth before shutting it when she glared harshly at him. He reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulling out a box before putting it on the dresser on his way out of the room.

Uma huffed once the door was shut and laid back down eyeing the box, she rolled her eyes and rolled over so her back was to the box. Harry was a jerk….or was he…jerk’s don’t come to say sorry or leave presents…..still she doesn’t care…..Uma looked down at the article on her body and sighed. Harry was right if…if she didn’t care about him, she wouldn’t be wearing his shirt to bed still, she’d be wearing one of Adonis’s shirts. She groaned in annoyance before getting up and walking over to the present, she grabbed the box and opened it. She felt like crying when she saw she held the sea shell she made him, it was glued back together piece by piece, she carefully and slowly opened it to see the magic was still abled to be used to show her and Harry sailing on the ship, what really blew her away was the now painted words inside the shell in Harry’s messy handwriting. For my captain to remember her biggest supporter from the beginning. Uma sat on her bed staring at the message and thinking back to when she first met Harry….he had always been there following her commands even ones he clearly did not like such as cutting Ben loose….he followed them without arguing….protecting her even when she didn’t know it….like starting that food fight….or hurting Adonis….he may have doing it for selfless reasons but it really opened her eyes on how much she was just dating Adonis to mask the pain of Harry leaving her….she needed to talk to Harry to see where they stood before he left for the isle. She quickly pulled on some clothing before running down the hall holding the seashell close to her chest.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry peered into his room to find it empty, he walked in and laid himself on the nice soft mattress. This would be the last time laying on something this soft, if he did face his father and somehow survive then he’d be sleeping on the hard ground or if he was lucky he could go back on the ship and maybe work at the chip shop once more….but he was never lucky. He looked up when the door open expecting to see some guards to take him back into the limo only to find Uma standing there holding the shell.

“Hello.” He stated “Ye…like it?”

“I….why?”

“Why what?”

“Why….did you act like this at all Harry?”

“Oh that.”

“Yes that.” She stated walking over and sitting next to him looking at him with her brown eyes

He sighed and broke her gaze and looked down at his folded hands like a school boy being scolded would.

“I’m waiting.”

“CJ.” He whispered “Her being her….stirred some old feelings and thoughts up….”

“Uh huh….what type of feelings and thoughts?”

“Like the kind if I was doing the right thing, turning my back on my blood…you know how it is on the Isle blood is thicker than water type of the thing….sure you have allies who help keep what is yours protected in exchange of doing the same for them but you knew you could always depend on family-“

“And when she showed up you started wondering if you broke that…”

“Aye.”

“You should have said something Harry….we could have helped you and talked this out so you wouldn’t have to deal with those thoughts alone.”

“I know that now…hence why I apologized to everyone….but it’s probably to late isn’t it?”

“I don’t know Harry.”

“If I am going to go back to the Isle I…I need to tell you something Uma.” He stated taking her hands before getting down on his knees looking up at her with a pleading look “I was stupid…so foolish to the point I should have ripped my own heart out with my hook when I ended things between us because it sure felt like I did…but at least I wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt of seeing you cry…and knowing it was all because of me..and then for me to become jealous of seeing you happy for someone else to the point I caused so much grief….I know I do not deserve it but please…please do not let me go back to the isle with guilt on my conscience….that is worse than a million years of being trapped on the isle.”

Uma stared down at Harry with a shocked look at her face at the sight of Harry Hook begging on his knees. If only fairy godmother and the council could see this to know that Harry realized what he did wrong and did not deserve the isle.

“Uma?” he begged looking at her with his icy blue eyes

“Of course I forgive you Harry…I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” she stated before pulling him into a hug

Uma got the second shock of her life that day, Harry began to cry as she held him as he cried into her chest. He repeated please forgive me over and over again.

“I do Harry I do.” She stated hoping he understood that she really did forgive him

The door opened once more to reveal fairy godmother looking shocked to find the two in such an embrace also the state of Harry. Harry used the sleeve of his already stained kohl sweatshirt to wipe his face. He sniffled and looked at fairy godmother and nodded standing up and walking towards her.

“Wait.” Stated Uma “Don’t send him back to the isle….I know he did what he did but that is all we know on the isle.” Stated Uma “If something is in our way we get rid of it….I know that doesn’t make it better but just know if you send him back you are sending him to death.”

“Pardon?” asked Fairy godmother with a shocked look

“Me dad, if he finds me he’ll draw and quarter me.” Stated Harry “It’s what ye do to a traitor…”

Fairy godmother looked shocked by this before nodded before sighing and leaning over to brush a stray hair from Harry’s face before cupping his cheeks. Harry jolted back at the finally of a bit of magic but he relaxed into her hand he felt the removal of kohl stained tears disappear from his face.

“There now that is better, now I must you something before I tell you your sentence….you have apologized to Adonis?”

“Yes.”

“You did so by sneaking into the hospital wing where he was staying?”

“Yes.”

Fairy godmother nodded before smiling a small smile

“Well you were going to be sent back to the isle but, Adonis called me to his room to tell me what you happened to do, and told me he dropped the charges, Gil was there and happened to mention that you apologized to other as well….that is not something a villain would do.”

“Does that mean I get to stay?”

“Yes but on one condition.” She stated “There cannot ever be another incident like this again if there is, there will be no meeting you will be taken back isle straight away. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” Stated Fairy godmother before leaving the room

Uma and Harry instantly embraced holding one another both smiling happily only for Fairy godmother to pop her head back in.

“I almost forgot you will be taking goodness 101 once more as well.”

Harry nodded, he would happily take that horrible class again if it meant he wouldn’t have to go back to the isle.


	29. Chapter 29

For the next few months Harry started to attend classes once more, he caught up on all his work he needed to catch up on, he attended goodness class on time and answered all the questions right. He began to help with the musicals once more by playing the piano. He began to hang out with his friends once more enjoying Gil’s and Uma’s company, and CJ’s as well whenever she was not hanging out with her own friends he had made. Harry tried to avoid Adonis due to still feeling to need to attack him just all because he was with Uma….the woman whom he still loved. Harry currently was sitting at a lunch table outside looking at his math textbook eyeing the numbers harshly, while he had gotten better with math and being able to tell which number was which. It still took him a while to figure out his math problems for homework and usually involved creating word problems involving himself and his friends with food or counting on his fingers sometimes both. Harry looked up when three lunch trays were set down on the table, he found Gil, Jay and Carlos being the owners of them.

“Hey Harry you okay if we set with you?”

“Yeah I could use a break from my math homework.” Stated Harry shutting the book before beginning to eat his lunch

“We were talking about the dance coming up, you going to ask someone?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not going.”

“What?” stated the three guys

“Dude hate to break it to you but you don’t have a choice.” Stated Carlos

“Why don’t I?”

“Because Evie already made you an outfit, so if you really don’t want to go, tell her.” Stated Jay

Harry frowned at this and shook his head, Evie may be the sweetest of the bunch to first come from the isle but when it came to her hard work not being shown off she was a force to be reckoned with.

“That’s what I thought so who are you going to ask?”

“Can’t I just go alone?” groaned Harry

“I mean you could but-“

The bell rang and Harry got up grabbing his books and tray before heading towards the trash can with the guys following.

“I have to get to class I’ll talk to you guys later.” He stated before heading out the door after he took care of his trash.

For the rest of the day Harry was avoiding his friends who he knew would bug him to answer on who he was taking to the dance. But he didn’t want to go in the first place who why would he drag someone to the dance where he was just going to be miserable all night, it wouldn’t be fair to them. Plus he’d probably be staring at Uma all night feeling angry at the sight of her and Adonis together dancing and laughing. Wishing that it was him instead of Adonis making her laugh as the danced around the floor. He got back to his room after his last class to find CJ in the room but on Gil’s bed chatting with him.

“So Evie said that she is making a sash to go around my waist of my dress that will match your tie since we are together.”

“Cool, both orange…wait what color is your dress?”

“I don’t know Evie said I’d like it though.” Stated CJ before turning when Harry entered the room “Oh hey bro what’s up?”

“You two are going together?” asked Harry

“Yeah, Dizzy can’t come due to it being just for the upper grades so I asked CJ….wait did you want to take CJ?” asked Gil

“I hope not, cuz Evie’s stressed out as it-“

“Relax, you can go with Gil….I’m not taking anyone.”

“You do it’s a valentine’s-“

“Yeah I know but I don’t have anyone I want to go with.” Stated Harry

“What about Uma?”

“What about her? She’s with Adonis.”

Gil and CJ shared a look before looking at Harry with a shocked look

“You didn’t hear?”

“Hear what?”

“They broke up, they decided it was for the best.” Stated Gil

“I heard that his parents didn’t really like the idea of him dating a villian’s kid and threatened to take his crown away.” Stated CJ

“Oh…”

“Yeah oh…so who are you taking again?”

“I….um-“

“Just go ask her, Evie already is making a sash to go around her waist to match your tie.”

“She is?”

“Yup….so go ask her!”

Harry sat down his bookbag and headed out the door towards Uma’s room all but running down the hallways. He found her just leaving her room walking up the hall.

“UMA!” he shouted running after her.

Uma turned and stopped walking smiling at Harry as he ran towards her.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey.” He panted “Glad….I…caught…you…I have…something…to….ask….you…”

“Okay?”

“Will you go to the dance with me?” he asked after finally catching his breath

“Sure.” She stated “I’m heading to get my fitting right now I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Yeah okay…”

She smiled and headed down the rest of the hallway before turning the corner, Harry smiled and leaned up against the wall.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Harry was just leaving outfit in hand for the dance tonight, he had Uma’s as well after Evie asked him for a favor. Evie was so swamped with trying to finish the last few outfits she asked everyone to came pick up their outfits. So Harry offered to just take it to her room so it would be one last thing for Evie to worry about. He knocked on Uma’s door, and smiled down at her when she answered. He held out the dress that was in a black zipper bag so it was still a surprise for him.

“Thanks.” She stated motioning for him to come in.

Harry walked into the room to find his sister was currently not in the room it was just Uma and himself. Uma walked over and hung up her dress in the closet.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Harry

“What?”

“Why did you and Adonis break up?”

“Oh…that.”

“Yes that.” Stated Harry “Ye don’t have to ans-“

“We both decide it was for the best…his parents weren’t to happy about what had happened even less that he dropped the charges…plus they were worried that I put him under a spell to make him drop the charges.”

“But ye didn’t.”

“I know, it just caused a lot of trouble between us, our relationship became unhealthy so we decided to end things before one of us got hurt.” She stated “It was for the best.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“Not really….it’s my fault you broke up.” Stated Harry

“It would have happened sooner or later his parents weren’t accepting of me anyways so if anything you helped me see that.” She stated “Thanks.”

“Mhm.” Stated Harry “I’m going to get going so I can go get ready, I’ll come get you for the dance.”

“Okay.” She stated

Harry left at this heading towards his room, he opened the door and dropped the bag holding his suit when he saw his sister and Gil sharing a heated snog on Gil’s bed. CJ and Gil broke apart and stared at him in shock.

“Harry I…um?” stuttered Gil

“Sorry.” Harry choked out “I didn’t think…to knock.”

“What?” asked CJ “Your not going to….yell or try and hurt him?”

“Um…no.”

“So your okay with us-“

 “When did this happen?”

“Um….after the thought of you leaving Auradon we…got to talking.” Stated Gil “I realized that I have feelings for her.”

“I…may have had feelings for him back on the isle….since he saved my doll from his brothers.” She stated

Gil looked at her sweetly earning back a shy smile for her.

“Right…yeah…never expected this but, I give you both my blessing.”

“Really?” asked Gil smiling

“Aye but-“

“I knew there was a catch.” Sighed CJ

“A small one keep the what do Auradonians call it? PDA down when I am around, not to much to ask right?”

“No I suppose not.”

“For the record you didn’t knock so that’s your own fault.”

“Aye but from now on I will.” Stated Harry shuddering earning a playful glare from his sister and a chuckle from Gil “Now off you go CJ, Gil and I got to get ready as do you for the dance.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at the dance.” Stated CJ giving Gil one last kiss earning a gagging sound from Harry, CJ rolled her eyes and walked over before standing up on his tip toys and kissing Harry’s cheek “And you to big brother.”

CJ left at this, Harry shut the door before turning to Gil who was looking at the door with a smile on his face before noticing Harry looking at him. Gil frowned and gulped looking at his best friend.

“Relax I ain’t gonna do anything to you…yet.” Stated Harry “But hurt her and I swear I’ll kill you and hide your body where no one can find it got it?”

“Got it.” Stated Gil “So you and Uma are going together?”

“Yes as friends.”

Gil rolls his eyes as he begins to pull on his suit.

“What?” asked Harry as he began to get dressed as well.

“You guys shouldn’t go as friends you both still care for one another you both are walking on eggshells and it’s annoying.”

“I don’t want to hurt her again.”

“Really? Because according to your sister your hurting her anyway she’s getting annoyed.”

“I don’t know what to say Gil, I don’t want to hurt her again, and not being with her with prevent that.”

“Whatever you say Harry.” Stated Gil finishing putting on his suit and tying his tie.

Harry pulled out his tie and smiled at the color it, Uma’s favorite color tealish blue like the sea.

“Evie planned that out.” Stated Gil “Wait until you see Uma’s dress.”

Harry turned to look at Gil to find wearing a yellow tie much like the color of CJ’s leggings.

“I know yellow’s not really me I prefer orange but again Evie planned it not going to bug her.” Stated Gil

“What time do you think the girls will be ready?”

“CJ mentioned that Uma was going to use magic to help them get ready so hopefully not to long.” Stated Gil before his phone went off, he grabbed it and smiled “The girls say they are ready, and just in time the dance is about to start in a few minutes.”

“Then let us go get our dates.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Gil knocked on CJ’s and Uma’s door as him and Harry waited outside for their dates, CJ opened the door to reveal herself in a high low orange sunset colored dress, her hair is waves down her back.

“Wow.” Stated Gil “You look….wow.”

“I agree you look wonderful.” Stated Harry

“Thanks.” Stated CJ before looking at Harry “Uma is just finishing up so, Gil and I will meet you two at the dance.”

Gil offered his arm to her which she happily took before they set out to the dance. Harry entered the room to find Uma nowhere to be seen.

“Uma?”

“I’ll be out in a minute Harry just finishing with my hair.” She stated from her shared bathroom.

“Alright.” Stated Harry before sitting on Uma’s bed looking around the room before his eyes landed on the seashell, he smiled at the sight, he walked over picking it up.

He opened the shell to reveal him and Uma sailing a ship both smiles and laughter. Harry felt himself smile at the memory and yet his heart hurt at the sight. He wished he could be with Uma once more but he was worried he’d hurt her again and he couldn’t deal with that. The door opened from the bathroom and Harry turned to find Uma wearing a long mermaid dress only it wasn’t in teal but a dark blood red…his favorite color.

“Hi.” Stated Uma with a smile

“You look….like a siren.” He stated

“Glad you think so because I honestly don’t like the color, teal hair and blood red dress do not match.” She laughed

“As I said you look like a siren even with teal hair in a blood red dress.”

“Mm…ready?”

“Yeah lets go.” Stated Harry offering his arm which she took before they set off for the dance

“So, Gil and your sister.” Stated Uma as they walked towards the gym

“Yeah…shocking isn’t it?”

“A bit but it explains the lack of interest CJ had in his brothers.”

“That is true.” Stated Harry before holding the door open to the gym for her.

Uma and Harry entered the gym and found it very colorful with pink and red decorations everywhere, music playing loudly as people danced on the dance floor.

“Wow…” she stated

“Yeah wow….cheesy.”

“Very.” She laughed making Harry smile

The new song began, and Uma smiled at the song.

“I love this song.” She stated

“Care to dance then?”

“Yeah I do.”

Harry took her hand and lead her to the floor before spinning her under his arm and into a dance position. Uma looked up at him in shock.

“I may or may have not taken up a few dance classes to finish the art requirement.” Stated Harry

“Well they paid off.” She stated as they swayed to the music.

The dance went on through the night, people began to take layers off girls kicking off their heels, guys taking off their jackets. Currently Uma had her heels off and the red gloves to match her dress when Harry took off his suit jacket, his tie, he hand his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons unbuttoned of his suit. When the song finished trumpets where heard, everyone turned to find Mal and Ben standing on the stage with the band dressed like everyone else with the lack of shoes or a jacket.

“It is the last song of the night which means it’s time your valentine the heart wreath.” Stated Ben before reaching into his pocket and handing Mal a small purple flowered wreath in the shape of a heart when Mal handed him a blue and yellow one.

Uma and Harry noticed everyone around them exchanging hearts, they both looked at the ground away from one another. Before they turned back and said each other’s names they laughed.

“You first.” Stated Harry

“No you.” She stated

“Together?”

“Okay.”

“Will you be my Valentine?” they asked eachother

“Of course but I don’t have one of those-“

“I don’t either.” Stated Harry rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Gil and CJ came walking over and both handed something to their friends before walking away. Uma and Harry smiled at what they were handed.

“I don’t give Gil much credit for being smart.” Stated Harry

“I don’t give CJ much credit for listening.” She stated before offering Harry the teal heart shaped flowers wreath when Harry offered her the red blood one

The last song began to play after everyone was done exchanging, it was a slow song, Harry wrapped his arms around Uma’s waist when she rested hers around his shoulders and they swayed one last time to the music. Once the song was over with people collected their things and began to leave, once outside Uma shuddered the feeling of the cold air. Harry took of his jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

“Let me walk you back to your room.” He stated

“I don’t need a bodyguard Harry.”

“Believe me I know that.” He stated earning a smirk from Uma

Harry and Uma walked back to her room not making a sound. Harry wanted to tell Uma how he felt he really did, but the thought of hurting her again was nagging him, as well as her saying no. He could not deal with her saying no, he had been abandoned so many times through his life after he trusted people it left scars on his heart and so many walls especially after that he did to her…he couldn’t do that again. Once back at the room. Harry and Uma stood outside for a few moments.

“So…”

“Yeah so…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Stated Uma handing back his coat

“Goodnight.”

“Night.” Stated Uma opening her door and going inside

Harry walked down the hallway towards his room only to find the door ajar. He peered in to find it wasn’t Gil but Patrick Pan, Plume Tinkerbelle’s daughter and the sons of the lost boys. He kicked open the door they turned and look at him Pan holding his hook.

“That’s mine.”

“Your point being codfish jr.?”

“For you to leave me hook and room before you regret it.”

“From what I understand you hurt anyone else you’d be shipped back to the Isle.”

“And from what I understand stealing gets you shipped to the Isle.” Stated Harry

Patrick and Harry glared at one another before they both pulled a sword and began to sword fight, Plume using her magic to trip Harry up and the lost boys trying to tackle Harry. But Harry growing up on the isle made him a better swordsman and fighter than Pan. He knew tricks involving magic so he was able to dodge them or use a mirror to blast them towards the lost boys way causing them to turn into whatever beast Plume tried to create. Harry finally got the upper hand and tripped Patrick sending him to the ground and he pointed his sword at him.

“Leave now.” Stated Harry “And don’t come back.”

The lost boys who weren’t turned into beast scooped up their friends that were and fled the room, Plume helped Patrick up who was glaring at Harry.

“You haven’t heard the last of us.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Stated Harry

The group left, Harry sighed and set to work on cleaning up his and Gil’s room, he had to throw out some things such has his pillows which were cut to pieces and feathers lay about but going by how the worse injuries him and Patrick had were some small cuts and bruises the loss of the pillows was a bonus. Besides with the way he cleaned up the feathers and stuffed them into the a pillow case a child on the Isle would get a nice new pillow which was a bonus. Harry changed out of his suit and flopped onto his bed falling fast asleep quickly.


	32. Chapter 32

“Do you have anything to say for yourself Mr. Hook?”

“But he was in my room, stealing my hook, he came at me with a sword what was I-“

“Silence!” stated Fairy godmother using her magic to get rid of his voice “I sentence you to be sent back to the Isle never to return.”

Harry tried to protest but the magic was preventing him, he turned to find CJ crying as Gil held her looking heartbroken himself.

“Harry why’d you do it? You could have called for help or left and reported it….” Stated Gil

Harry tried to explain but he couldn’t, he tried to reach out and touch CJ but the guards and magic were preventing him. He turned again to find Uma standing there with Adonis holding her, she looked at him with a longing look before looking up at Adonis and smiling.

“You should have said you loved her when you had a chance.” Stated Adonis

“I never cared for you, I only took you on as my first mate for your fear factor.”

“NOOOO!!!” screamed Harry jolting awake he looked around his room to find he was still in Auradon safe and sound, Gil snoring away across the room. The dream had been so vivid…him being sentenced, not being able to pled his case, his sister and Gil…and Uma…UMA!

Harry quickly threw back his blankets and ran out of the room, screw curfew he needed to see Uma now! He needed to tell her, to hold her, to be with her. Surprisingly there were not many guards around the hallways most likely due to them needing extra hands to clean up the dance. Harry was able to sneak around the few guards that were on duty right to Uma’s and CJ’s room. He opened the door and snuck into the room. CJ instantly sat up, she may have been in Auradon for a few months but still was clearly use to being on the Isle.

“Harry?” she asked sleepily.

“Yeah.”

“Mmm should I leave? I’m gonna leave.” She stated getting up and grabbing a bathrobe and a slippers before heading out the room. “FYI I’m sleeping in your room, in Gil’s bed so your staying here for the rest of the night.”

With that she left leaving Harry’s nose curled up, he quickly forgot about what just happened when he turned back to Uma who was sleeping soundly. He walked over and went to go brush a teal braid from her face only for her hand to shoot out and grab him. He jumped a bit when Uma looked confused.

“Harry…it’s late what are you doing here?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Can’t it wait until morning?”

“No.” he stated sitting on her bed as she sat up.

“What is it?” she asked running a hand threw her hair.

“I had a nightmare you said you never cared for me you only needed me for my fear factor on the Isle.”

Uma stared at Harry with a hurt look before shaking her head.

“You are stupid you know what?”

“What?” asked Harry blinking in shock.

“For you to think I didn’t care for you makes you stupid, your one of my best friends.” She stated

Harry let out a sigh of relief making Uma smile before she pulled him down onto the bed.

“From what CJ said your sleeping here tonight.”

“Aye but I can sleep in-“

“I need sleep, I don’t feel like waking up to you screaming from a nothing stupid dream so you are going to sleep in my bed and hopefully that will stop any dreams from coming understood?”

“Yes captain.”

“Good night Harry.”

“Good night Uma.”


	33. Chapter 33

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself in a warm embrace, he picked up his head to find him laying on one of Uma’s pillows and arms around his abdomen, he peered over his shoulder to find himself being spooned by Uma. He smiled and laid his head back down, he could get use to this but if anyone other than Uma found out he’d deny that he liked being the little spoon, so he would still be feared. Uma shifted in her sleep before removing her arms, Harry rolled over to find her laying there looking half asleep.

“Good morning.” She stated

“Morning.”

“What time is it?”

“7 am.”

“Hmm forgot to close the curtains last night the sun woke me up.” She stated

“It did the same for me as well.” He stated

“So do you want to talk further about your dream last night?” she asked

“What about it?”

“Harry you were freaking out so bad about me not caring about you. Why is that?”

Harry looked away at this, only to look back when Uma touched his face.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I was abandoned a lot growing up, me mom, dad, Harriet, CJ….the thought of the you one of my best friends saying you didn’t care for me…scared me.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that because I care for you a lot Harry, since the first time you helped me after Mal pulled that horrible prank on me…I still don’t understand how you could stand the smell.”

“I smelled worse, I lived a ship with all male pirates, so the smell of shrimp wasn’t that bad.” He stated

“It was rotten shrimp.”

“Still I smelled worse, I was to the one who had to clean the chum bucket every week.”

“Yuck.”

“Aye.”

“I must have smelled like fresh daisies to you.” She joked

“Aye.”

They both shared a laugh at this, before Harry reached over and brushed Uma’s hair out of her face

“But seriously I care for you more than you’d ever know.”

“I’m glad I have someone who cares for me.” He stated “Even with all my flaws.”

“Flaws?”

“Aye.”

“Tell me them.”

“I burn really easily.”

“You look good as a lobster.” She stated earning a chuckle from Harry “Next.”

“I am the only one who has an accent out of the VK’s even me own sisters don’t….some people can’t understand me.”

“I can understand you, the people who care for you can understand you that should be all that matters.”

“I have horrible anger issues.”

“I still believe that’s the curse that is on your dad that was passed down to you.”

“Your going to tell me I have no flaws.”

“None that I don’t like.” She stated

Harry smiled at this earning one from Uma, Harry looked away frowning at a bit.

“What think of another flaw?”

“No, I just don’t understand how you can care for me and like all my flaws when I don’t like myself.”

“Harry.” She stated frowning, she’d never heard Harry say that about himself he always was so cocky, but now after this conversation she realizes that Harry was just wearing a mask to hide his pain. “You may see yourself in this way but Gil doesn’t, your sister doesn’t, and I do not either, we like you for you.”

Harry smiled at this intertwining his fingers with hers earning a smile back.

“Thank ye.”

“Of courase.”

“Ye won’t tell no one about what we just talked about right?”

“Not if you do not want me to.” She stated

“Please don’t.”

“Okay I won’t.” She stated “Lets go get some breakfast.”

“One more thing before that.”

“What’s that?”

“I didn’t tell you all of me dream and what really brought me here.”

“Oh?” she stated sitting back down.

“I saw you and Adonis back together.”

“Oh..”

“Yeah…I….I want us to be a couple again, the thought of him or anyone else being with you breaks my heart Uma, I want to be the one to hold you, kiss you, to just be with you…please can you take me back?”

Uma looked at him before smiling and throwing her arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Yes.” She stated as Harry and her held one another.

“I’ve missed this.” He stated “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you to.” She stated

They both shared one more smile before it faded as they stared at one another before they both moved closed and kissed eachother deeply. Harry felt a warm course of fuzziness run through his body and head right for his hand. They broke the kiss and smiled at one another.

“I’m going to go get dressed okay? Then we’ll go get breakfast.”

Harry nodded and watched her disappear into the bathroom before removing his glove to look down at the anchor mark on his hand. He was shocked to find it looked much like Mal’s it was faded. Something wasn’t right, it was supposed to be gone after true loves first kiss and Mal and him both kissed their true loves. So why was it still here?


	34. Chapter 34

After weeks of research as much as he could about the mark on his and mal’s hands he had had it, he found nothing at all. He was ready to throw in the towel and just deal with the mark for the rest of his life only to notice that Mal was not wearing gloves when she came back from a royal tour with Ben and his family. The thing that surprised him the most was not the lack of gloves but the lack of a mark even with magic and makeup it could never be covered. He needed to talk to Mal now about how she got rid of the mark but everyone was so busy greeting the couple that Harry would just have to wait. It was no until later in the evening when everyone was heading to go to their rooms due to curfew that Harry was able to sneak to Mal’s room. He knocked on the door and looked around the hall watching for any guards, Mal opened her door a crack and looked shocked to see him.

“Harry what-“

“I need to talk to you it’s important.”

“Can it wait until morning?”

“No.”

Mal quickly pulled him inside and shuts her door just before a group of guards round the corner.

“That was a close one.” Stated Harry before noticing Mal’s nightwear was Ben’s old jersey “Really?”

“Shut up, from what I heard Uma sleeps in your shirt.”

Harry huffed at this but his ears turning red told Mal everything she needed to know.

“So what is so important it couldn’t wait until morning?” asked Mal sitting next to Harry on the bed

“I have been trying to talk to you all day, you don’t have the mark on your hand anymore. I have been doing research on it, and it says a true loves kiss should remove it well it just faded when I kissed Uma. So how did you get it off?”

Mal’s face instantly colored she looked away at this, Harry had never seen the girl blush this much usually it was just a little color but now she was the color of a strawberry.

“Mal? How did you get rid-“

“If I tell you, this does not leave this room….and if I found out it did….” She faded off but her glowing green eyes said it all

“Aye cross my heart and hope to die.” Stated Harry using his finger to cross over his heart.

“I didn’t plan on the mark disappearing it just did….”

“So it will just take time is all?”

 “ No, It disappeared after we….” Mal trailed off her face turning red once more and she looked towards the bed.

Harry didn’t understand until she looked towards the bed, which he instantly got off of looking at the bed with disgust. Mal laughed and shook her head.

“Not this bed…” she laughed motioning for him to sit back down

“Thank Neptune himself.” He muttered before sitting on the bed once more making Mal laugh some more. “Glad you find this situation funny.”

“How can I not?” she stated

Harry glared playfully at her only to receive a funny one back, they both shared a laugh at this. Once they finished laughing it fell quiet.

“So…to be able to get rid of the mark Uma and I would have to…”

“Consummate your relationship…yeah.”

“You’ve been in Auradon to long if your calling it that.” Stated Harry earning a playful push from Mal

“Yes I am because that is what it is, your allowing someone to see a side of yourself they have never seen before in a very intimate nature Harry.”

“Whatever you say princess thank you and goodnight.” Stated Harry giving a small bow at this earning an eyeroll from the girl

“Goodnight Harry.” She stated as the pirate left her room

Harry snuck back to his and Gil’s shared room to find Gil already fast asleep snoring heavily, he walked over to his bed stripping down to his boxers as he went before climbing into his bed and looking up at the ceiling that was having shadows cast on it from the moonlight and objects from outside his window. He picked up his hand and looked at the anchor on it, to be able to get rid of this mark that haunted him since he was a mere child, he would have to have sex with Uma. The idea alone made him get goosebumps and shivers up his spine, from how nervous he was. He may seem like a lady’s man much like his father but it’s all an act, like Mal said the act of sex was an intimate thing. It was letting someone see a side of you that they never seen before….a vulnerable side….on the Isle no one could afford that when they were building their reputation like Harry was. So he never did anything with anyone involving sex before out of fear for being seen as weak….but after his talk with Uma, perhaps he could try being vulnerable with her….maybe he could allow it….if it was with her.


	35. Chapter 35

After months of Harry going back and forth about saying something to Uma about consummating their relationship, he finally worked up the courage to do so on their one year anniversary. He told Gil to get lost until tomorrow afternoon to allow himself and Uma to have a nice quiet anniversary with just the two of them. Once Gil was out of the room, Harry began to clean and by cleaning the room he just shoved anything that was on the floor that didn’t belong into his or Gil’s closet until the room looked unlived in. He quickly set to work fixing up the small table in the room with a tablecloth, a candle and dishes which he may or may not have borrowed from the school’s café, just when he finished setting the table and putting the book of how to do so away there was a knock at the door, he opened it to find Evie standing there.

“Now it’s not a good time Evie I-“

“I know it’s yours and Uma’s anniversary Harry, Gil may have mentioned to your sister who mentioned it to Cecelia, who happened to mention it to Dizzy who told me .” She stated before holding out a basket “This is full of goodies to make an anniversary dinner perfect.”

“Thank ye.” Stated Harry taking the basket and eyeing it before noticing Evie still at the door looking at his outfit “What?”

“Your wearing that?”

“Aye what’s wrong with it?”

“Everything.” She stated walking into the room earning a groan from Harry

“Evie Uma is going to be here any mi-“ Harry was cut off when a shirt was thrown in his face from his closet by Evie

“One you need to clean your closet and two put on that blue button up, clean the thick kohl off your eyes and do a fine line, together it will make your eyes pop which Uma will love.”

“Alright now Uma will be here any minute.”

“I’m going, I’m going have fun.” She stated before all but skipping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Harry looked at the shirt in his hands before sighing and pulling his t-shirt over his head and putting the shirt on before throwing the t-shirt and the hanger into his closet and shutting the door. He quickly fixed his Kohl liner before looking in the basket to find an arrangement of food on a small platter. He quickly took that out and hid the basket, the food would surprise Uma, plus he wouldn’t have to ask her to magic some up like he planned. There was a knock at the door, Harry looked around the room and at himself before deciding it was as good as it was going to get. He opened the door to find Uma standing there in a nice black skirt and a teal top with plain black sneakers.

“Happy anniversary.” She stated standing up on her tiptoes as harry leaned down to meet her for a kiss.

“happy anniversary, come in.” he stated taking her hand and leading her into the room

“Alright I’m guessing everything is stuffed into your closet?” she asked motioning to the clean room

“That obvious?”

“I know you were never one for cleaning Harry.” She laughed before taking notice of the dinner “Wow…your really taking a page from our etiquette textbook.”

“Yeah I am on page 56.” Stated Harry

“Well it paid off because I did not except this.” She stated eyeing the food “Evie?”

“What?”

“Evie over heard about your plan and brought you food didn’t she?”

“What gave it away?”

“She’s the only girl I know that would take time to cut tuna sandwiches into fish.” She stated picking up one of the fish shaped sandwiches

“Oh…” stated Harry “I didn’t even notice that but still looks good.”

“It does.” Stated Uma with a smile

Harry walked over and grabbed a bottle of sparkling champagne before frowning at the label that read non-alcoholic. One thing that the isle didn’t keep track off was the age when it came to drinking, sure no child should be drunk but as far as Harry was concerned once you could fight with a sword you should be able to take a nip from the bottle. Apparently Auradon did not agree with this notion.

“Uma think ye could work your-“

“On it.” She stated taking the bottle and quickly changing to contents to make it alcoholic before opening it and handing back to Harry

“Thank ye.” He stated before pouring a glass for her then himself

“To us?” asked Uma holding up her wine glass

“To us.” Stated Harry clinking his glass with hers only for the glass to break sending wine on both of them “Bloody hell!”

“Someone once again needs to learn his strength.” Stated Uma with a laugh earning a glare from her boyfriend

“I’m use to mugs not these flimsy things.” Stated Harry only to notice Uma stopped laughing he looked up expecting to find something wrong only she was looking at him, or more specifically his wet dress shirt sticking to his abs. “Uma I’m going to need a boat soon.”

“What for?”

“Your drooling.” He stated earning a huff and a punch from her as heat flooded her cheeks, he laughed pulling her closely

“Your wet!” she yelped trying to squirm away “Let me go.”

“Never, I will never let you go again.” He stated picking her up and all before throwing her onto his bed and climbing on top of her.

“Never?” she asked

“Never.” He stated before leaning down and kissing her deeply

Uma wound her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, Harry broke the kiss before kissing her cheek and making a trail of wet kisses down her neck. Uma hummed tilting her head to give him more room as she played with his hair. Harry got to the top button of her top and went to undo it only for Uma to push him away as soon as he touched it.

“What are you doing?” she asked glaring at him

“Undoing the buttons on your shirt.” Stated Harry with a confused look

“Why?”

“I ran out of skin to kiss.” Stated Harry

“Once more Harry why?” she stated her glare growing harsher

“As I said I ran out of more skin to kiss…so I figured I’d keep kissing downwards until I got where I wanted to be.”

“And where might that be?”

“Us having sex.”

Uma froze looking at him with a blank deer like look, Harry raised an eyebrow at her facial expression, that was a new look on her face one he certainly has never seen before.

“Uma?” he asked “Ye okay?”

Harry did get a response from Uma just not one he expected, she ended up flipping him onto his back before he could even comprehend what was happening. By the time he recovered from shock Uma was throwing open the door and running out it slamming it shut behind her. Harry groaned flopping down onto his bed before covering his face with his arm. He royally screwed up again and this time he didn’t even know why.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry just finished cleaning up when Gil threw open the door to their room looking pissed off.

“What did you do?” Hissed the blonde

“Nothing or at least nothing I know of.” Stated Harry turning to look at Gil earning a shocked look from the boy "What?"

"Your eyes...their red, kinda more pinky red not blood red."

"I'm not angry....just on edge." hissed Harry 

“Okay....um you ust have done something Uma didn’t even knock just walked in took one look at CJ and I and told me to get out not even caring that we were clearly in the middle of having se-“

“I don’t want to hear it! It’s one thing to know your having sex it’s another to know the reason your having it is because of my baby sister!” Hissed Harry

“Sorry.” Stated Gil before noticing the picnic basket full of food “You guys didn’t even eat yet?”

“No, had a little accident with the wine spilling.” Stated Harry motioning to his still drying shirt

“I see that.” Stated Gil as he picked up a piece of glass “But she hardly said anything so why was she so emotional?”

“If I tell you, it can not be told to anyone else got it?”

“Yeah of course it’ll stay between us now what happened?”

“To be honest I don’t know why she was so emotional, but I’ll tell you what happened.” Stated Harry as he sat on the bed followed by Gil before Harry told Gil the story of what happened

“So, let me get this straight you were kissing her…brought up the idea of sex and she fled?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh…that’s weird maybe she wasn’t in the mood tonight. How does she usually act when she doesn’t want sex cause CJ-“

“Gil…” stated Harry glaring at him

“Right don’t mention me having sex with your sister. Anyways how does Uma normally tell you no?”

“She doesn’t.”

“Wow lucky you, I mean she just lets you-“

“Gil, she doesn’t because we hadn’t had sex before or even talked about it.”

“Oh.”

“Aye oh.”

Gil rubbed the back of his neck as they fell into silence.

“Maybe you should ask Adonis.”

“No! That is crossing a line big time.” Stated Harry

“Then maybe CJ would-“

“No! Talking to my sister about sex is worse than knowing she’s having it.”

“Okay…I’ve never had this problem before…have you in the past whenever you brought up sex to anyone else?”

Harry froze and tried to fight the blood rushing to his face but couldn’t stop it.

“You have had sex, before haven’t you?”

Harry didn’t answer, and Gil looked at Harry in shock before nodding and looking at the same wall Harry was looking at.

“Its okay you know…to be a-“

“I know that Gil!” hissed Harry before sighing “Sorry didn’t mean to snap at ye, just wished I knew why Uma just ran without saying a thing.”

“I think there is only one person who could answer that.”

“Who?”

“Uma.”

Harry nodded and stood up before making his way towards Uma's and his sister’s shared room.


	37. Chapter 37

“Uma…Uma?” called Harry knocking on the closed wooden door

His sister opened the door looking annoyed and unfortunately for Harry thoroughly snogged. Harry’s nose curled up as his sister glared at him.

“One shut up and two your girlfriend is currently in our bathroom and it sounds like she is making a mess.” Stated CJ “Have fun.”

CJ brushed past him and was no doubt heading for his and Gil’s room, he slowly walked into the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.

“Uma?” he called out to her before knocking on that door “You okay?”

“Harry? What are you doing here?” she asked sounding shock to hear his voice

“You left quickly…after I brought up us having sex and-“

“I’m fine…I…I just…haven’t done my beauty routine in a while.”

“You looked beautiful to me.”

“I mean I haven’t shaved and other things like that.”

“Shave….what are ye shaving?” asked Harry who was honestly confused he honestly wasn’t aware that girls shaved especially sea witches.

“Don’t worry about it.” She huffed “Now go away, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I would go away but CJ went to my room so…”

“Fine! I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She huffed

Harry kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto Uma’s bed looking up at the ceiling watching the fan spin as he waited. He opened his pocket watch and smiled at the colors that were still stuck on it from their first days at Auradon. By now Harry was able to tell time at a slow pace but it was to the point he did not need the sticky notes anymore. Harry watched the small hand move to each color until it finally ran out of colors. He was just about to call out to Uma when the bathroom door opened and she came out along with some steam, her hair was up in a towel and she was carrying a teal bag.

“Ello.” He stated cheerfully

“Hi.” She stated putting her things down before sitting down on her bed with her hairbrush

“Let me.” Stated Harry stopping her from brushing her hair

Uma looked at him for a moment before giving in and letting him brush her hair, Harry knew enough about long hair to be careful and gentle. All those years of brushing CJ’s hair when she was younger had finally paid off going by how calm Uma was becoming with each brush stroke. Once down Harry sat the brush on the dresser aside before moving so Uma and him were face to face.

“We need to talk about what happened-“

“I told you-“

“Aye I know and I don’t believe you.” Stated Harry reaching up and brushing a loose strand behind her ear “Please….ye know I won’t laugh or make fun of ye.”

Uma sighed at this looking away from him before shaking her head.

“Can we do this tomorrow it’s late.”

“Aye but we will talk about it tomorrow.” He stated before laying down and pulling her closely as they drifted off to sleep for the night.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry eyes flutter open when he feels soft kisses on his cheek leading down to his jaw than back up.

“Uma?” he asked sleepily pulling back to find her leaning over him

“Morning.”

“Morning.” He offered with a smile only to frown “We need to talk-“

She cut him off with a kiss only for Harry to push her away gently and have a stern look on his face.

“We need to talk Uma I am ser-“

“Later.” She stated before kissing him deeply once more as she straddled him

Harry did not have the will power to push her off again, her kiss was like a drug to him he was under her spell and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Their kisses got more intense as did their hands wandering. Harry rolled them over, so he was on top as Uma’s hand ran through is already unkept hair and down his back. She broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off of him both of them giggling when it got stuck. They quickly resumed kissing once the shirt was off and they recovered from laughing. Harry reached for the buttons on her shirt and began to undo them before getting annoyed and ripping the shirt open earning a gasp from Uma. Harry broke the kiss and quickly removed the ripped article of clothing before looking down at his now shirtless girlfriend. Harry groaned at the sight in front of him, if he thought Uma looked like a goddess before he clearly was mistaken, she was a goddess now, one that could put Venus to shame. Her shoulders were slender yet strong, her collar bones well defined and her breasts. Oh…no words could describe them. Harry always knew that she was beautiful underneath her clothes, but his dreams did not do her justice. Harry’s thoughts were interrupted when Uma’s arms were thrown around her chest and she sat up turning her bare chest away from Harry.

“Ye don’t need to be embarrassed.” He stated a bit shocked by how deep his voice was.

When he did not receive a reply, Harry moved closer to kiss up and down her bare back in hopes to help her relax only for Uma to flinch away. Harry looked up and frowned when he noticed tears rolling down her face. Instantly he turned away grabbing his shirt off the floor and turned back with his free hand covering his eyes.

“Here.” He stated

He felt the shirt torn from his hands and the bed move about, after a minute Harry peeked through to find Uma sitting on the edge of the bed curled up and sniffling. He removed his hand and sat next to her. He ran his hand through her hair and used his other hand to wipe away her tears.

“I’m sorry.” He offered

“Why are you sorry?” she asked

“I…should have made sure ye were okay with me undoing your shirt.” Stated Harry “Before I ripped it.”

She didn’t answer but leaned up against Harry who pulled her closely so she was curled up on his lap his arms holding her close and her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heart beat and Harry kiss her head whispering softly how sorry he was.

“Stop saying your sorry.” She hissed pulling away from him

“Okay.” He stated letting the room fall silent once more before he broke it “Can we please talk about what just happen?”

“What about it?”

“Why do you keep pulling away from me when I try to go further than a snog?” he asked, “I’m not mad I just wish to know why.”

Uma sighed and nodded at this leaning back into his touch

“Okay I’ll tell you.” She sighed leaning away from Harry and up against the headboard holding her pillow to her chest, “You’re not the only one with insecurities.”

“But Uma your…. hotter than the sea Goddess Venus.” Stated Harry “And even that doesn’t describe you.”

“Forget it.” She huffed throwing her pillow down and rolling away from Harry as she laid down.

“I’m sorry I won’t make another comment until you are done talking please continue, I’ll listen this time.” Begged Harry touching her shoulder

Uma sighed as she sat up on the bed once more, she looked at Harry before nodding.

“I’m not as pretty as the Auradon girls, I hate wearing all that girly stuff, when I wear dresses or skirts, I have shorts on underneath them. I hate having to do my nails everyday because I pick at the nail polish because I hate how it feels on my fingers, it apparently ruins my nails and makes them ugly. I hate makeup, it’s a pain to know what goes for what, and to be honest some of the things that are used for applying makeup look like weapons. I’m not one of those Auradon girls Harry, I’m not what people consider beautiful.”

“Ye are beautiful to me.” Stated Harry “I didn’t know about the shorts underneath the skirts, but I think it’s a good idea, shows your ready for anything even a fight…your nails don’t need none of that color shit. It’s not good for sneaking about when your wearing bright teal nails that reflect any little bit of light. As for makeup, ye don’t need it, them Auradon girls…well after years of doing and using who knows what on their faces they do.”

Uma snorted at this but nodded as she picked the nail polish off her nails. Harry watched for a moment and could see that Uma was insecure about something else and was not telling Harry.

“What else?”

“What do you mean what else?”

“Uma, we have known each other for years, I know when something is bothering you so what is it? Ye can tell me I won’t laugh or tell anyone else.”

Uma looked up at him before sighing clearly debating with herself whether she should tell him.

“If I tell you and it leaves this room I will tell everyone what you are insecure about and make you walk the plank got it?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Stated Harry using his index finger to cross his heart

“Wrong side.” Stated Uma moving his finger to where his heart was

“Oh…. you get the idea.” Huffed Harry before quickly crossing that side too, “Now what is it?”

“Sex in general, the idea of it.”

“Are you not interested in it?”

“No, it’s not that it’s just…. I’m usually in control of everything and not being able to be in control of that situation is…”

“Of putting?”

“Scary.” Sighed Uma looking down at her hands as she picked at the nail polish

Harry frowned at this before leaning forward and using his hand to motion her head upwards to look him in his eyes.

“I’m scared to take this step too.” He stated earning a shocked look from Uma “On the isle having sex resulted in letting someone have that over your head or seeing you at a weak moment.”

“Or getting pregnant.”

“Yeah that too.” Stated Harry “But, I would never hold that over your head for being what the Isle considers weak….”

“I wouldn’t do that to you either.” State Uma

“And the pregnancy thing is taken care of because how good Auradon is with birth control…and ye have magic spells to prevent it unlike the Isle.”

“Yeah.” Stated Uma

It fell silent between the two of them once more.

“It’s also scary…because I’ve never done it before.” Whispered Uma

It was Harry’s turn to look shock, but he took her hands and smiled sheepishly.

“Me either.” He stated

“I mean anything Harry, I’m a virgin.”

“I am too.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m serious.” Stated Harry “Nothing, the most I ever did was snogging nothing more.”

“What about Mal?”

“What about her?”

“You two…were together for a bit.”

“Aye, we kissed once that was it, and to be honest it was the worst kiss I had it was forced. I have no feelings for her than or now or ever will.”

Uma didn’t look so sure, Harry sighed at this before getting an idea and taking off his glove and showing Uma his anchor mark.

“See this.”

“It’s a really fading tattoo of an anchor.”

“No, it’s a magic symbol.” Stated Harry “Dad and Mal’s mum did this to Mal and I.”

“Why?”

Harry summed up what he knew about the mark and what Mal and him figured out about it together. Uma face was unreadable when Harry finished.

“What?”

“So that’s why you want to sleep with me…to get rid of that-“

“No No Uma never.” Stated Harry “I want to sleep with you because your my true love, I would never hurt you! I love you and I-“

“What?”

“What?” asked Harry looking confused

“You love me?”

“Aye you’re my true love, that’s why this is faded because of our kiss it broke the first spell.”

“You love me.”

“Again aye.”

“You…love…me.”

“Aye I love you.” Stated Harry cupping her face and leaning in giving her a kiss for each word, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stated Uma with a smile

Harry smiled and pulled her closely, so she was sitting on top of his lap, they began to kiss slowly and sweetly before it began to become heavier and more passionate with each kiss. Uma slowly got off Harry’s lap and pulled him down on top of her without breaking their kisses. Harry broke the kiss when Uma lead his hands to his shirt that she was still wearing.

“Ye sure?”

“I’m nervous but I want to take this step with you.”

“Me too.” Stated Harry

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Harry leaned in and kisses her once again before moving to remove his shirt from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning next chapter will involve smut, also it will be long. So it maybe longer than a week for an update.


End file.
